The Bodyguard
by augustblack
Summary: Bella & Edward's past relationship has failed, but he won't take no for an answer. At their wits end, Charlie has his new deputy,Jacob Black,to pose as her boyfriend. What transpires leads to some shocking and dangerous discoveries.
1. Announcement!

**The Bodyguard**

**AN: To those of you who have already begun this story with us please be patient. I am in the process of transferring the story to my account. As a promise in the end you will be rewarded with a new chapter!! SO Please review, that is what fuels my inspiration!! **

**While Jacobstruimprint had started this story I stepped in and began to ghostwrite in chapter 3. I have a lot planned and only hope I can do her and the fans justice. So please let me know what you think!! My beta and I are so excited to have this as our new project! **

**Ash**


	2. Stalker

_**This is Jacobstruimprint's words not mine!! I dont start until the 3rd chapter. Please review!!**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Bpov**_

I sat there at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie. My life had taken a turn for the worst lately. I moved here to live with my dad...I meet a nice guy named Edward and we seemed to hit it off pretty well. I felt like he was hiding things about himself from me and I had had enough secrets. He told me that it was best that I didn't know but I was fed up. I broke up with him a few months ago and since then weird things have been going on.

One day I was driving and I get cut off by a car and almost drove off the road into a canal. Another time I was checking the mail and when I opened my mailbox there was sharp blades in it and I cut my hand and had to get stitches. And recently there was a break in in the house and thank god I was at my friend Angela's house and Charlie had been at work but my room had been ransacked. I didn't really have to many people I knew so he is the only one that could be behind it.

He just wouldn't leave me alone. I would look out my window sometimes and he would be driving away. He would follow me around begging for me to take him back. Charlie even tried to get a restraining order but couldn't prove that he was a danger to me so that was a bust.

Charlie and I had tried to come up with ways to deal with it but we couldn't figure it out.

Charlie walked in a few minutes later and hung up his gun and took off his jacket as he did every other day, but this day he had a different expression...hope.

C- "Bella, you know I have been telling you that I would figure out how to deal with this Edward problem."

B- "Yeah, and?"

C- " Well, I think if he is stalking you, he thinks he still has a chance with you, but if you show him you have moved on, then maybe he will get the picture."

B- "where are you going with this?" I had to know what he was thinking.

C- "Do you remember Billy's boy, Jacob?"

B- "That little weird, shaggy haired boy? What about him?"

C- "well he is the new rookie detective at the precinct and I think he needs to go undercover as your...your new boyfriend."

B- "What the hell? NO WAY! I don't want to pretend that I am dating that kid he's weird and he is younger than me."

C- "Bella, he is only a year younger than you and hes not such a little kid anymore"

B- "Yeah rite!! what the hell is he gonna do?"

C- "Well he will stay here with you for a few weeks, since Edward obviously still comes around he will see Jacob and maybe he will take the hint."

B- "Yeah okay dad, Jacob living with us for a few weeks, what dad in his rite mind would let his daughters boyfriend live with them?"

C- "that is why I will be staying with Billy for the time being"

B- " So your going to leave me here with a strange boy who I don't even know can protect me...what makes you think he will go along with this?"

C- "Well I already talked to him today and he has agreed to it. He knows how to deal with theses kinds of things so I know he will catch Edward in the act."

What the hell??!! So basically he wanted Jacob, a boy I used to play with and haven't seen for I don't know how long, to come and live with me as a pretend boyfriend?? how far will this have to go before it all ends??!!

C- " I'm sorry to spring this on you Bella but do you have any other ideas?"

He got me there. We have kind of tried everything. But I do not want to live with some strange little kid who can't protect me, what if something were to happen?

B- "Dad I am almost 21 years old, I don't need to be protected by some strange guy."

C- "Just try it Bella, if it doesn't work then we will try something else but just try for me okay, I want this all to stop!"

It was kind of my fault this was all going on, I guess I would have to humor him for the time being.

B- " Fine but if he tries anything on me, I will deck the shi- the snot out of him okay!!"

C- "Good, now I asked him to stop by here so you two could get acquainted."

B- " Hes coming rite now?"

He could have given me some notice but I wasn't going to try to look presentable for him anyway. I just stayed in the black sweats and tight whit tee I had on.

I heard a car pull up in the drive way just then and I looked out the window to see a black Chevy Tahoe in the drive way.

_**Jpov**_

I drove on my way to the chiefs house. I know I was the new rookie and all but I didn't think I would get the dirty work. I would have to pretend to date his daughter while he stayed with my dad. The only reason I even agreed to do this was because he was a friend of my dads and it was a favor to him. I hadn't see Bella in some years and to tell you the truth I wasn't to excited to see her again. I heard around that she was a spoiled brat and that she had an attitude.

I heard she was dating Edward Cullen. I wonder if she knew he was a vampire. Me being a werewolf and all I didn't like the act that the Cullens were trying to play normal. I tried to lead as normal a life as I could but still managed to protect my land. I told the pack about my not so happy task of playing bodyguard to the chief's daughter so they agreed to take over my shifts at night.

I pulled up to the chiefs driveway. The house was just the way I remembered it when I was here as a little boy. As I stepped out of the car I could smell the stench of vampire. The smell made my nose ache. As I walked closer I saw the chief come out to shake my hand. I then saw her walk out of the house and I had to admit she was attractive. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around the small of her back and kissed her on the cheek.

_**Bpov**_

When I was looking out the window I saw him get out of the car and wow, Charlie was right, he wasn't so little and he wasn't a kid anymore, he looked like a grown ass man to be just 20. his hair was cut short and he had a tattoo hon his right upper arm of some type of tribal markings. He was really tall and very muscular. He wore a white tank top with khaki shorts. I had to admit he was handsome. He walked up to me like he knew me and put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

I was in total shock that he did this in front of my dad but my dad seemed to not mind. He led me in the kitchen.

J- " Bella is there somewhere we can talk...privately?"

I looked to my dad who was just smiling. He nodded his head toward my room. I gave my dad the look and led Jacob to my room.

As we stepped into my room Jacob closed the door behind us, he walked over to my window and looked around a little then shut it and pulled the curtains to close it. It was already dusk outside so my room was dark. I turned on the lamp at my bedside as he stood towering before me.

J- " Hi, I think we've met before, but I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

The emotion on his face was not there. He just talked to me like he was really an officer on duty. Look J- "Bella I don't really know you and I don't care to get to know you, my only job here is to keep you safe and to make sure that lee- Ex boyfriend of yours stays away from you. Personally I have heard some things about you and I don't know if they are true or not because I'm not here to be your friend. I take my job very seriously and I don't like to get caught up in the emotions."

Okay, I knew it he was a jerk and this would not work. I would never be able to stay in a house with this ass.

J- "Now I'm good at what I do and I can make this believable...are you going to have a problem with that?"

B- "No!" he was getting more and more rude.

J- " Good, because he will no doubt be around here spying, so I will have to do thing that a normal boyfriend would do, but I need to let you know now that its nothing personal and I am only doing my job."

Was this guy for real. He was so stiff and mean. Charlie must trust him because of how he acted. I knew this would be a bad idea, but I d id want to get rid of Edward once and for all so I will play along...but if he gets to be too much, I will have to beat the shit out of him....or I would try anyway.

J- " Now that we have an understanding I will go get my bags from my car."

He walked out of my room as my mouth fell to the floor. I followed him down the steps as I saw Charlie standing there with his bags in hand.

B- "You are leaving tonight? Why is all this happening so fast?!"

C- " I knew you would change you mind if you thought about it too long so I had to act quickly."

I gave him the meanest face I could manage as he left. He waved goodbye to Jacob as Jacob came back into the house with his bags in hand.

I then gave him the mean look like I gave Charlie and walked off to my room.


	3. Putting on a Show

_**This is Jacobstruimprint's words not mine!! I dont start until the 3rd chapter. I cannot take credit for this yet. Please review!!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Putting on a Show**

_**Bpov**_

I sat in my room on my bed listening to my earphones playing. I stared up at the ceiling wondering when my life got this way. I was now in the house with a stranger, who is a complete ass, and has to be my "boyfriend"..how did I get into this situation?

I sat there letting my music drowned out all of the negative with my eyes closed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It scared me so bad that I fell off my bed. This shit with Edward really had me on edge lately.

B- "WHAT?...JESUS CHRIST!"

J- "Look, this whole plan is going to be pointless if you and I don't start acting like we are together."

B- "What do you want me to do, I don't like you."

J- " And I don't like you either but, if your ex is lingering around here spying and you are in here alone and we are supposed to be together than whats the point of me being here?"

B- " I don't know I didn't ask you to come" I pushed the play button on my ipod and closed my eyes again...tuning him out.

A couple seconds later I opened them and he was still standing there with his arms crossed looking at me. I took one of them from my ear.

B- "What?!"

J- " So your not even going to try, I'm not doing this for my beifit, I don't have a stalker ex boyfriend, I'm trying to help you here but if you dont want my help I will leave"

he turned towards the door and left closing it behind him. I started to feel kind of bad. He was here to help no matter how annoying, and rude he was. I did want Edward to leave me alone so I guess I could stop being so stubborn and just play along for the time being.

I got up and went down stairs where he was getting his bags together ready to leave.

B- "Jacob, stop okay, I'm sorry." the apology came out not sounding to sincere...and it wasn't due to the fact that I didn't mean it and I hated apologizing.

J- " I heard you were stubborn but damn" he said shaking his head and continuing to get his things together.

B- "I do want your help okay, I do...just stay and help me....please." I think he saw me roll my eyes at him as I said please but he didn't say anything about it.

J- "fine, but if you want ,y help you have to do as I say, I've worked cases like this and I know how to handle things so if you aren't going to listen to me than I don't need to be here."

B- " I'll listen okay just make him go away."

J- "good now close all the curtains in the house and turn on the TV loud"

I gave him a weird look and just did what he said. When all the windows and curtains were closed I turned on the TV and looked at him with a now what. He sat on the couch in the living room and motioned for me to sit next to him. He turned toward me

J- "So if we are going to be together I'm going to need you to tell me everything. How did this all start?"

B- " Well, when I moved here I met Edward and everything was going good for a while. He was kind and sweet and all that but I always felt like in the back of my mind he was keeping something from me."

J- " how do you mean?"

B- "Well he would always have to go out of town for a few days here and there and sometimes he would leave without giving me any notice. His moods would change all the time and he would just be so secretive. He told me that he would tell me more when it was the rite time, but he never would and I got tired of it so I told him it was over. He has been begging me ever since to take him back and I considered it for a while but then his temper got to be too much. Things started to happen when I told him it was over."

J- "yeah Charlie told me about the break-in and the stitches and stuff."

B- "yeah and lately its been getting to be too much, I see him following me sometimes and I just cant take it anymore so I guess Charlie thought this would be a good idea."

We sat there talking for about an hour. He told me about how he always wanted to be a detective and how his dad and my dad have been friends for a long time and how he knows about how stalkers think and all that. The whole time we talked I couldn't help but notice that he doesn't really show too much emotion. He is so damn serious it was like he was meant to be a cop.

Jacob said that form here on out there will be no arguments and no talking about the plan unless we are in a secluded place where no one can hear.

J- "So from now on we will have to leave all of the windows open and really act like we are a couple okay?"

B- " okay, I can do that, but what if he tries to break in again?"

J- " well I can handle him, but just in case I have a gun."

_**Jpov**_

I got to know Bella a little more and I thought she was a total bitch but I guess I was wrong. She is a spoiled brat and all but shes not as bad as I thought. The main reason I signed up for this is really to get my hands on that Cullen. He has been breaking the treaty lately and now I know why. The pack has been after him but we just cant seem to catch him. I figure if he sees her with one of us it will make him angry enough to try to fight. I don't have a gun but Bella doesn't know about the war between us.

She finally agreed to play along with this and really act like she is my girl. I cant wait for the leech to see my hands on her...this is going to be fun.

After our little talk, I decided to act like a girlfriend and cook us some dinner. As we sat there eating, Jacob kept stealing glances at me, and I just suppose he was playing along so I smiled at him too.

After dinner, I told him I was heading to bed to go to sleep and what he did shocked me.

He walked over to me kissed me. It was strange kissing someone I had barley met but I guess I would have to get used to it, although he was a good kisser. His full lips were soft yet firm. He raised his hand to my face as he kissed me, it was more romantic than I ever thought he could be. He pulled away and looked me in my eyes and I thought in that instant I saw some type of emotion show through, but it was short lived as he went back to the couch.

I headed up stairs and got out of my clothes. I didn't use pajamas, it was so Jr. high. I slept in my bra and panties it was more comfortable that way. I was almost asleep when I felt my bed jostle.

_**Jpov **_

I sat on the couch after Bella and I ate dinner and a stench caught my nose. Cullen. I knew he was watching. Bella told me she was going to head off to bed, I thought this would be a good start. I got up from the couch and walked over to her and gave her a kiss that I knew would press him buttons.

I felt her body go limp under mine when I kissed her. This would be easier than I thought. I looked at her and her eyes were closed like she had never been kissed like that before. What kind of boyfriend was this Edward guy anyway?

After watching TV for a while, the smell wouldn't go away so if he wanted a show I would give him one. I headed upstairs and into Bella's room. It was dark in there so all I cold see was her lying in bed. I took off my shirt and got in bed next to her, then the stench of vampire got stronger...he was watching....


	4. The Art of Deception

**_Now this is my work!! I can finally take credit for it!! Thanks to Jacobstruimprint for allowing me to finish it on my account and to admommy28 for being my BETA!! _**

**Chapter 3**

**The Art of Deception**

Reluctantly I opened on of my eyes slightly only to find a dark figure hovering above my bed.  
I stared at the unmistakable outline of the shadow, which seemed to be that of a man. My body froze in fear and I tried not to shake, I thought for sure it was Edward. Maybe he somehow found a way around the decoy that was Jacob Black. So much for that brilliant idea.

My eyes were wide open but I could not see anything but the dark figure leering above me. Nothing else seemed to matter. Slowly I scooted back into my bed as both of my fists clenched the sheet tightly. It was getting harder to breath and the sound of my heartbeat was roaring in my ears.

I opened my mouth preparing to scream when suddenly it was enclosed with a pair of very soft, very warm lips. They were nice but different. Nothing I was used to which meant more importantly that they were not Edwards. Relief and disgust swarmed through my body. If they weren t Edwards I realized who they could possibly belong to someone I loathe. Jacob.

Hell he really was taking this too far. I placed both hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he didn t budge. His hands knitted tightly in my hair as he pulled my face in closer to his. Deepening the kiss even more before he abruptly pulled back.  
The only light in the room was that of the moon that shown through my windows. I could see his face now, not completely clear but I knew it was him. He didn t have a shirt on either and was sitting on my bed now. I looked down his muscular chiseled chest. Granted the lighting in here wasn t good, but I could still see the out line of his muscles and as they rippled when he moved.

"What the hell Jacob?" Before I could finish my rant he cut me off.  
"I' m sorry for taking so long babe, I thought I heard something out side but I didn t see anything."

He spoke softly and more sincere then usual and then winked at me. What the hell was he thinking? Why would I care what he was doing or what he thought he heard ? Oh I get it now. Maybe he really heard something, maybe it was Edward. He was probably watching now. That was what he did best and the reason for this bizarre situation with Jacob. It also explains Jacob s disgusting behavior and the corny wink.

As the realization hit that Edward was watching us now at this very moment sunk him I drew in a fast raspy breath. A cross warning scowl twisted on Jacob s face. He didn t want me to blow our cover. If I protested now it certainly would. I mean what girlfriend turns her boyfriend away when they are home alone together.  
I don t know if I would be able to take our little charade this far and he certainly wouldn t would he? The thought of making out or even going any further with Jacob Black turned my stomach. He was so rude and inconsiderate it that it ruined the whole fact that he was drop dead gorgeous.

After a few seconds of me not showing any sign of proceeding he stood up and removed his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. My eyes grew wide in both fear and astonishment. Just how far did he think we were going to take this? What did he want me to do?  
He kneeled onto the bed in front of me taking my face in his hands so I could look in his eyes. For a split second I saw some kind of emotion flicker, could it be lust?  
"

I am sorry baby." He placed a light soft kiss on my lips before he continued, "Will you forgive me?" another kiss "Please?" and yet another.

Damn he was a good kisser. I felt myself go limp in his arms and as I melted into his body. His arms circled around my waist as he held me close and pulled me down to the bed so I was lying almost on top of him. Maybe this wouldn t be as hard as I thought.

**JPOV**

When I first came into the room I couldn t help but feel nauseous at the smell. Cullens stench was all through the place. As I got closer to the bed his scent became stronger. I was pretty sure he was probably right out her bedroom window. Okay well if he wants a show I will give him one he will never forget.

Knowing Bella wouldn t be able to see as clearly as I could I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Much to my luck I was able to interrupt just as she was ready to scream. If that happened Cullen would definitely be more suspicious then he already was. Her whole body froze as I began kissing her. At one point she even tried to push me away. What was it with this broad? All she had to do was play along and she would be rid of her psycho leech boyfriend.

To try and straighten her ass out I fisted my hands in her hair and gently tugged. She still didn t seem to get it as I explained I heard something outside so I added the simple wink.  
Confusion still lingered on her face. It was like a light bulb went off in her head and realization crossed her face. I shot her a warning glare making sure she kept her mouth shut. I waited a total of 3 minutes for her to make some kind of move. Yet she didn t. She was really starting to piss me off. And for that I decided to make this situation a little more uncomfortable for her.

The look on her face when I removed my shorts and climbed back onto the bed was priceless. I tried to sound convincing when I begged for her forgiveness. It wasn t until then that I noticed what she was wearing or better yet what she wasn t wearing. All the covered her body was a simple white lace bra and panties. Her body was absolutely breath taking and the way her hair fell around her face and hung down her make made her brown eyes stand out.

This is a job, you hate her remain in control Jake. I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn t attracted to her. I hated her she was a spoiled stubborn brat and I didn t want anything to do with her. I wouldn t enjoy kissing her. I tried to convince myself but it didn t work. This woman was unlike anything I have ever seen. My beautiful and I could help myself as I kissed her. This time she didn t hesitate. She molded herself into my body and threw herself into the kiss. I moved my hands to wrap around her waist and gently pulled her down on the bed with me. She was almost on top of me kissing more passionately then before.

Amongst the moans that filled the room I heard the sound of a low throat growl somewhere in the distance. It was low enough that Bella wouldn t have been able to hear. But I couldn t help but smile between kisses.  
Damn if only all my undercover cases could be like this. Here I was making out with a hot girl while pissing off my mortal enemy at the same time. Life is good.

With lightening speed I flipped Bella around so she was lying on her back and I was hovering above her. Our eyes met for a minute and I thought I saw lust and need brimming in her eyes along with something else I couldn t quite figure out. Before I could be sure she was quick to squeeze them shut. I leaned in and began kissing her neck. She moaned as I reached the spot right below her ear and I bit on it lightly causing shivers to run through her body. I was beginning to wonder just what kind of affect this was having on her.  
As our lips met again a loud crashing echoed outside the window. I pulled back and chuckled lightly. Cullen left. He finally had enough. Well at least for tonight away.

I looked down at Bella. I wonder if she knew how beautiful she looked when she was confused. Damn it there I go again.

" Jake? "huh she called me Jake.

I leaned down and lightly kissed her lips before I plopped myself down on the bed.

"Relax; you can go to bed now. He is gone."

She remained frozen in the same position. I chuckled again maybe I had more of an affect on her then I thought. This has become something I can see myself enjoying a little more.

**GO AHEAD REVIEW!!!**


	5. Playing Dirty

**_Now this is my work!! I can finally take credit for it!! Thanks to Jacobstruimprint for allowing me to finish it on my account and to admommy28 for being my BETA!! _**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

What the hell was he trying to prove? I knew he took his job very seriously but was it possible he felt a little something more during that whole incident?

Maybe I was letting my imagination get the best of me. A simple kiss doesn't have to mean anything. But then again it was more than a simple kiss.

The kiss was euphoric, amazing, just the type of kiss I have always wanted to experience but never got to.

While I had trouble falling asleep I watched Jacob. The deep breaths and slight snoring eventually lulled me into a deep satisfying sleep.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Slowly I stood up and stretched before I pulled on a spaghetti strap tank and a pair of jean shorts. I didn't want to risk another chance of Jacob seeing me in a state of undress.

Once downstairs I spotted Jacob in the kitchen making breakfast. And little did I know he spotted me as well.

"Oh good morning babe." I watched as he placed two plates full of eggs and bacon on the table and then made his way toward me. He gently placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling out the chair for me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I sat down.

"So did you sleep well?" Jake smirked and I met his stare. If he wanted to try and embarrass me I guess I could do the same.

"Well I have slept better." A small smile escaped my lips as I watched his face fall slightly before he grinned wickedly again. I lied though. Never, even before this whole thing with Edward, had I slept any better then I did last night.

"Hell by the sounds of it, that dream seemed awfully…entertaining. I just assumed that you slept well."

Shit. I forgot that I talked in my sleep. I have from the time I was a child. The blush rose feverishly as I pondered what I could have possibly said after a make out session like that. He chuckled and muttered something I assumed was unintelligent.

"So…um…well…what is on the agenda for today…dear?" If he wanted to play I would play.

He took a bite of his eggs and chewed slowly as he watched me. Maybe he could see through my little show. Man I hoped I wasn't that transparent.

"Well…love, dad invited us over for dinner tonight. So I figured we could go a little early and take a walk on the beach." The whole time he spoke he wore the same smart ass smirk on his face. He has no clue who he is messing with. If he wanted to play dirty that was exactly what I would do.

I finished my breakfast and washed the dish. All the while I felt his eyes burning a hole in my body. It was as if a light bulb went off in my head when I got the best idea yet.

I 'accidentally' dropped my dish towel on the floor, bending over to give him a descent shot of my backside. As I turned around I caught his eyes on my body. I knew he would take the bait.

I tried to walk over to him as seductively as I could, hoping the whole time I wouldn't fall and ruin the moment. By this time he had scooted his chair away from the table. As I approached him I ran my hand down his arm and straddled him in the chair. Our faces were mere inches from each other. I made sure I pressed my body close enough to his so that our bodies were touching in the most intimate way.

I ran my hands on his chest up to his neck and placed one on the side of his face as I whispered into the opposite ear.

"I'm going to go shower. You can join me if you want. Just maybe I will show you how entertaining that dream was." I kissed his neck and felt his body shiver under mine. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I leaned in a little closer making sure to rub my core against his now very hard, very prominent hard on. His body quivered yet again as I licked and nibbled on his ear lobe. His hands encircled my waist and held me there.

As I pulled back I could see many emotions on his face. There was confusion, lust, need, and what seemed to be but couldn't … it looked like complete admiration

He shifted in his seat as I stood completely but never took his eyes off me. I gave him a final smile before I turned and walked up the stairs.

I took a deep breath in as I walked away. Never in a million years did I think I could do that. I only hoped I had it in me to put a stop to things if he actually thought I was inviting him to join me.

Very quickly I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. After shutting the door I undressed and stepped inside allowing the hot water to run over my muscles. Just when I thought I was in the clear I heard the bathroom door open. Slowly I pulled the shower curtain back and peaked my head outside to see a very impressive, nearly naked Jacob.

Shit maybe this whole playing dirty thing wasn't the best way to go. That was the last thought I had as Jacob made his way toward the shower and toward me.

**EPOV **

This was complete bullshit. Not only did I have to watch her with another guy now. I also had to hear them. What the hell was she doing with him? A dog no less.

I am better for her and so much more suited. She will realize that eventually. I might have to force the idea upon her a little more now.

The thought of his hands on her body made me cringe. At first I thought it was all a sham a game none the less. Maybe to make me jealous? Who knows? I do know now it isn't. Bella was acting like I never saw her act before. She was never that way with me.

What made it even worse is I could smell her arousal and his as well. That made me sick to no end. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through to her now. It might take a little more convincing.

Bella was doing things with that disgusting dog, things she was supposed to be doing with me. He was tainting her all over. Her mind, her body, everything.

I couldn't bare the thought of what they were doing any longer. I had to get out of here. The sounds, the smell was all becoming too much. There was one thing I was sure of now. There was only one way I would be able to get my Bella back and that was to deal with the dog first. I would have to get rid of him to get her back…..

**OKAY...THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP...WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	6. Mixed Signals

**_Now this is my work!! I can finally take credit for it!! Thanks to Jacobstruimprint for allowing me to finish it on my account and to admommy28 for being my BETA!! _**

**Chapter 5**

**Mixed Signals**

**JPOV**

I watched her expression as I slowly made my way toward her. Not once did she back down and hide behind the curtain.

No she kept her focus on me and what I was doing. Better make this good, I thought to myself.

Finally I closed the space between us. Placing my hand on her cheek I placed my lips on hers. As I began to kiss her she slowly let go of the curtain and placed her hands in my hair.

I began to kiss her hard and passionately. I was almost expecting her to pull back but she didn't. Her hands tightened their hold in my hair and gently tugged.

Fuck that felt good. I pulled back and peppered kisses down her neck as she moaned softly.

One of her hands snaked up behind my neck, pulling me even closer to her. I gave a quick moan as she captured my lips with hers and pushed her tongue into my mouth.

After a few seconds of our tongues battling for dominance she pulled back and began to kiss up my neck. Shit this was beginning to feel so good, a little too good. I had to keep reminding myself that she was still the spoiled obnoxious brat that I came into the house hating.

However it was getting harder to do that. Especially now that her tongue found my ear. She leaned in and ran her teeth over my earlobe before whispering in my ear, "Come on Jake, what are you waiting for?" Her tone was dripping with sex and lust and I was trying hard to fight back.

She was showing no signs of backing down and neither was I. I could smell her arousal in the air and it took over my senses completely. My mind was clouded with pure lust and right now all I wanted was her, nothing else mattered. Slowly I began to remove my boxers waiting for her to intervene and make me stop but she didn't. Actually the complete opposite happened. She stood there staring at my naked form and the scent of her arousal grew even stronger.

The simple thought of her being turned on by my naked body threw my hormones into overdrive as I quickly stepped in the shower with her. I pulled her body close to mine and began kissing her passionately.

Her hands roamed over my body, touching me everywhere but the one place I was dying to be touched. I pulled away from the kiss and began to suck lightly on her neck. Slowly I began to make my way down to her breasts as one of my hands slid along the inner part of her thigh. I stopped just as I reached the top and slowly slid it back around so I was gripping her backside.

She started to kiss my shoulders as I pulled her even closer to my body. My arousal was now painfully evident as it pressed into her stomach.

Her body was wet and slick and I wanted nothing more then to feel myself get lost in her completely. However I knew I had to get a grip on the situation before it got that out of hand.

She began trailing little nibbles down along my chest and then back up to my neck and jaw line. I stooped down and briefly took her nipple in my mouth and gently sucked before leaving peppered kisses and moving to the next one.

Her head titled back and she pushed her breasts out further inviting to indulge even more. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning my name. Much like she had in her sleep last night.

I began to kiss my way back up to her neck. Once there I sucked lightly as she moaned even louder I sucked a little harder. She began to grind her body into my hardened member. I felt my willpower begin to weaken and for a split second I lost control of my senses as I bit down lightly on her neck.

She moaned my name once again and I was brought back to reality. What happened to playing it cool, I though to myself. I had to put an end to this while I still could.

Slow and awkwardly I began to pull my body away from hers. I reached out and grabbed her shampoo and squeezed some in my hands. She watched my very intently as I began to massage the shampoo into her hair and scalp. Then I grabbed her purple sponge and began lathering her body with the body wash as I lightly washed across her body. I began at her shoulders making my way down her arms and across her chest and down her stomach.

She leaned back up on her tiptoes and began kissing me again as she pressed her wet, soapy body against mine. I broke this kiss and continued washing down her body. She moaned and I felt her hands move up and around my waist. Then I felt the one slide down further as she tried to grasp my hardness I quickly intervened as I grabbed her wrist.

"No time for that love. We have to hurry up or we will be late." I stared down at her before leaning in and softly kissing her on the lips. As I broke the kiss I noticed she was trying to regain her composure. I took a deep breath and all I cold smell were Bella, me, sweat, lust, desire and arousal. I had to get out of this room now.

**BPOV**

I watched as he quickly hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him before walking out of the bathroom.

The water was now ice cold and I was shivering. I hadn't seemed to notice when Jacob was in here with me. However he was keeping me entertained.

Holy shit, so much for me thinking he was some weird shaggy haired kid. Now he was a muscular tanned tattooed sex god.

After I regained the feeling in my body I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He was messing with me that is all.

He was obviously turned on and just as hot and bothered as I was. If he was, he sure as hell wouldn't have been as hard as he was. I know I instigated the whole situation by my little show in the kitchen but why did he have to get me all worked up like that.

After all my time with Edward he never produced that sort of reaction out of my body. But I hate Jacob, so why is he having this sort of affect over me? I do hate him, don't I?

I wrapped a towel around my body and made my way to my bedroom.

Much to my surprise Jacob was in there standing in front of my window looking out. When I stepped into the room he turned and looked at me before staring back out the window again.

He had begun to get dressed. At least he had shorts on now. The way he was partial leaned out the window made me nervous. Was Edward out there? Could he possibly have known what just happened in the shower?

With out thinking I walked over and stood next to Jacob. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He was still focused on something outside and I swear I saw his lips move but heard nothing come out of them.

"Is everything alright Jake?"

He turned to look at me and just nodded before stepping backward and closing this window and the blind.

I walked over to my closet and looked for an outfit. The sun still beamed through the window, despite the blinds being closed.

After making sure he was alright I walked to my closet and opened the doors.

"I will be downstairs when you are done we will leave." He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room.

I walked inside my closet trying to find my favorite pair of jeans. They were low rise and faded and had a few torn spots in them. Once I found them I slid them on and grabbed my purple halter top and pulled it over my head.

As I stepped out of the closet I finished tying the back and looked up. That is when I noticed it. I looked around the room quickly and noticed the bedroom window was open and the curtains were blowing in the breeze.

On my bed next to my pillow was a single red rose and a note. I picked it up as I yelled for Jacob.

_**YOU ARE MINE.**_

I recognized the handwriting as none other then Edwards. It didn't matter that he didn't sign his name.

"Whats wrong Bella?" He rushed into the room and I handed him the note.

"Shit. Stupid fucking lee-" He muttered and stopped abruptly and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was in the closet and when I came out the window was open and this was on the bed."

He walked over and hugged me and kissed me on top of the head.

"Come on let's get to La Push." He took my hand and started out of the room and down the stairs.

I grabbed my coat and my purse as Jacob sprinted around the house locking all the windows.

"I will be right back." He stood in front of me and as he turned to walk away I grabbed his arm. Obviously startled because of what just happened. He turned around and looked at me. I wondered if he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Don't go." I muttered. Guilt and remorse evident on his face.

"I just have to shut your bedroom window. I will be right back okay." He spoke to me slowly as if I was a child that didn't understand the instructions.

I nodded and he kissed my hand before walking out of my sight completely. For some strange reason I already felt safer with him around. Despite the fact he has only been here for two days and I completely despise him. Whenever he was around I felt as if nothing could harm me. Not even Edward.

Once he came back downstairs we walked out to his Tahoe hand in hand. He opened my door and helped me inside.

The entire ride to La Push was spent in silence. I kept sneaking glances at Jake the entire time. He seemed to be having an argument in his head about something. Part of me assumed it was about the rose and note on my bed.

When I saw him turn and look at me, I quickly dropped my head and adverted my attention to my hands. I couldn't help but think what might have happened if Jake wasn't in the room when I first entered it. Would Edward have already been waiting for me? And if so what would he have done?

Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I didn't want him anymore and the note scared me.

I pushed all thoughts of the note and Edward from my mind as we neared Billy's house. Jake helped me out of his car and held my hand as we walked to the door. Well, I thought, time to act like the perfect couple. And that is just what I did.


	7. Meeting Expectations

**_Now this is my work!! I can finally take credit for it!! Thanks to Jacobstruimprint for allowing me to finish it on my account and to admommy28 for being my BETA!! _**

**Chapter 6**

**MEETING EXPECTATIONS**

**JPOV**

There probably was no need for our little charade here in La Push but Bella didn't know that. Well neither did Charlie for that matter.

Hand in hand we walked into the house. Dad and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table with their beers in hand. Charlie just smiled but my dad gave me a questionable look and an eyebrow raise once he noticed our hands. Not sure why though, he knew all about this little stint.

"Well, well it is nice to see you Bella. It sure has been while." Dad smiled at Bella and he scooted his chair out from the table and wheeled himself toward us. I watched as he held is hand out to Bella and she shook it with a smile on her face.

"It sure has, I am sorry about that." She looked genuinely apologetic and was showing a kindness I hadn't seen in her the past few days. I couldn't help but be transfixed on her very essence right now.

"Hey dad." Bella let go of my hand to hug her father. "He isn't giving you too much trouble I hope." She joked with my father as if it were nothing.

"Not at all. Only when he tries to cook I guess. However I could be asking you the same." Now his eyes were on me.

I waited for her to start complaining and rag on me for every little thing I did that bothered her.

She turned her attention to me and smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I gave her a small smile before I looked down.

"Jake has actually been very….warm." I could hear the kindness in her voice.

My eyes met hers once again and she began to blush and looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie and dad looking at each other and mouthing words back and forth.

Once dad noticed that I noticed their little exchange he cleared his throat.

"Bella, the rest of the guys are outside. Why don't you go out back and find Emily when Billy and I talk to Jake here?" Charlie spoke and pointed to the back door.

With one last smile she was off.

Dad waited until she was outside before he spoke.

"So what is with the holding hands and all the cutesy smiles?" He exhaled deeply. Before I could get a chance to answer Charlie spoke.

"Yeah you are either a good actor or you are starting to fall for my daughter."

I chuckled lightly. How could they possibly think I was falling for her? I am just good at what I do I guess.

"I just take my job seriously that's all." I looked to the floor again. "However I must admit she isn't that bad though. She is actually starting to grow on me. At first I thought she was just an immature, spoiled, conceded little bi-" I stopped short when I noticed my dads eyes grow wide in anticipation and Charlie choked on his beer.

"Uhh…I..uhmm..I am just going to go out back." I rushed as I nodded and started to walk away. However Charlie stopped me by standing in my way.

"You do that." Charlie muttered. "I don't think I need to warn you Deputy, I want you to be careful with my daughter. You understand me?" I nodded and moved out of my way and I made it out the back door with out any more interruptions.

Just as I made it out the back door I spotted Bella. The only problem was that Quil had his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her tightly to his body and I walked toward him ready to rip his arms off.

Once he eased up on the hold I heard him whisper as he leaned in next to her ear.

"Once you get rid of the loser you are with give me a call. You will have the chance to go out with a real man."

Hearing him say that made me even angrier with him. I wasn't sure why but I didn't like seeing any ones hands on her.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?! Get your hands off my girl." I tried t act jealous and insecure however I didn't have to use my acting skills too much.

Quil just glared at me as if he wanted me to explain my reaction. I could tell he had a million questions running through his mind. However I didn't waste my time trying to find out what they were.

"Come on Bella, let me introduce you to the others." Much to my surprise she walked over and snuggled into my side. She wrapped her arms round my waist and I draped an arm over her shoulder.  
Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She looked at Quil and then back at me

"Thanks for the offer but I am fine with the man I got." And then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips.

Our little show captured everyone's interest and they were all staring. Even Quil who now was all bugged eyed and open mouthed.

With our back yard being huge and right next to the beach we occasional would have bonfire parties. Sam and Embry were lighting the bonfire as we made our way toward them. They were most accepting of Bella and the situation at hand.

With Bella in tow we made our rounds and I introduced her to everyone there. She really seemed to enjoy herself and was easily at home with the surroundings.

Bella and I sat on a log next to the fire. She was still curled into my side with our arms around each other. Our intimate embrace was beginning to attract a lot of unwanted attention and stares.

I figured that now would be as good of time as any to talk to Sam about the leech problem.

As I began to stand Bella tightened her hold she had on me. Her fingers fisted in my shirts and began to turn white because of the tight hold.

"I will be right back okay baby." Her eyes met mine and I felt a twinge of something deep inside. I pushed the feeling aside and walked toward Sam only looking back once to find her focus intently on me.

There were many people dancing now and talking happily amongst each other. Sam was talking to Emily and Seth and I didn't want to interrupt so I just watched Bella.

She stayed quiet and didn't move off of the log. Her attention was focused on the fire burning brightly on the logs.

At first I didn't notice who it was that was approaching her. Once I got a good look I realized it was none other then Paul.

I watched as he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look up at him. I listened carefully so I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Hey there." He tried to flirt and smiled widely at her. A little too widely if you ask me. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I could see the beautiful crimson blush sweep across her face and she smiled. "I am not much of a dancer, sorry." Way to go Bella! Knock him down a few.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading. I will help you." He spoke and reached down taking her hands in his and gently pulling her up. He led her to where everyone else was dancing before tuning and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My name is Paul by the way." He was way to close to her body for my liking. Although it really shouldn't matter for some reason it did. I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"Oh sorry I am Bella." She blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but notice that she was right about being a horrible dancer. They didn't look like they were dancing as much as they were fumbling around.

"Oh right you are Jake's latest flavor of the week right?" Fuck. I saw the hurt on Bella's face immediately after he said that. I felt awful and wanted to punch Paul for upsetting her. No I wanted to fucking kill him.

"Yeah something like that." I heard Bella mumble under her breath as she looked down.

Paul must have gotten tired of having her step on his toes because he was pretty much swaying her around now. Her expression hadn't changed and I took it upon myself to do something about it.

I heard Sam's voice in the background saying my name but I didn't pay attention as I focused on Bella and made my way toward her.

"Hey Paul how about letting me dance with my girl?" I noticed Bella's face lit up as I spoke. Paul mumbled and even kissed Bella's hand as he stepped away and allowing me to take is place.

"What did he say to you Bella?" I looked down at her and her face fell once more as she recalled the earlier conversation with him.

I began to instruct her to move with me as I held her close to my body.

"Oh um nothing. Why do you ask?" She stuttered and refused to make eye contact. I just shrugged. It didn't take my expert hearing to know that she was lying.

I couldn't help but wonder why she would lie for Paul? To protect him. He obviously would have know I heard so why would he have even said it?

I turned my head to look back at Paul and found him next to Embry, Quil and Seth. All of them were watching us with a big smile on their face.

"I am sorry about my friends by the way they get like that round a beautiful girl." I leaned down until my lips were right at her ear. "I think you turned out being even more beautiful than they realized." I whispered softly before nipping her ear lightly.

The compliment caused her to squirm uncomfortably in my arms.  
Once I noticed just how closely the guys were watching us even I grew uncomfortable. Paul gave me a wink and nodded toward my dad and Charlie who were always watching us.

My dad gave me a disapproving look as Charlie stared daggers in my body. I cringed and whispered in Bella's ear again.

"You want to get out of her and go for a walk on the beach with me?"

Her eyes met mine for the first time since we started dancing and she smiled.

"Sure." She whispered back.


	8. Mine

**_This chapter was kinda hard to write. There was so much intense emotions in it that is was almost impossible for me. My beta however did an awesome job stepping up and helping. She wrote a good portion of this so thank you admommy28!! The next chapter will be one of my favorites!! And there will be a lemon soon!! Please review and let me know what you think!!_**

**Chapter 7**

**Mine**

**EPOV**

She is mine. I had to keep telling myself that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. It only made sense. She would never want that fucking mutt. He couldn't do the things to her and for her like I could.

I just had to bide my time. Hang low and watch to see if he messed up. I stuck to the woods near her house trying to mask my scent. I knew he could smell me in her room, on her bed and I knew she knew the note was from me. I waited for them to leave so I could set up my next surprise.

The little mutt was blocking his thoughts from me so I couldn't read his mind. I couldn't tell what was going on. I heard the little stunt from the shower. He opened his mind just once and let me in.

He wanted me to see it, wanted me to know what he was doing to my Bella. Or better yet what she was doing to him. He was using the thoughts to mess with me. I knew he liked what he was doing, he was well aware of it too.

I will fix him. I will have to take care of his ass, but first I had something to do. I was planning something special for my darling Bella. I wanted to make sure it was set up and ready for her tonight when she got home.

Once inside her house I changed the sheets on her bed. I removed the plain white cotton and tucked the black silk sheet in place. Next I covered the bed in hundreds of white rose petals and began to place the candles though out the room. While picking out the candles I made sure they were the lavender type that Bella loved.

After placing several dozen throughout the room, I left a trail of rose petals to the bathroom. I set up more candles around the bath tub as I tried to ignore the scents of their little escapades earlier. The scent of the candles should eliminate it soon.

I would wait until the perfect time to light the candles. Once I had everything set up I exited the house and took off toward La Push. I had to be sure to give myself plenty of time to set things in motion.

After running to the borderline I sat and waited. I knew to keep to the treaty line; I could still hear them and was pretty sure they would be able to sense me from here as well. I waited in the trees just outside the border biding my time until Bella would head home.

My mind wondered back to them in the shower this morning. I knew if I could get sick I would have vomited right then.

I was broken out of my thoughts by music floating my way on the wind. Amongst it I caught her beautiful scent. I thought of the day that I would make Bella my wife. She will look so beautiful in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle. I will take her hand in mine and profess my undying love and she will be mine forever.

All I had to do was get that mongrel out of the way and all of my dreams will come true. I heard everything as it happened. Someone asked her for a dance, called her beautiful ad then finally I heard the mutt ask her if she wanted to take a walk with him.

It made me sick to see them walking so tightly wound around each other. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to be able to hold her like that now. Soon, I thought to myself. Soon I will. I will be able to do all the things to her that he never could. To make her feel the things he couldn't.

After some small talk they began kissing. The kissing lead to touching and moaning and I decided it was best if I left now. If I was to stay here I would break the treaty by murdering that little mutt.

I heard him whisper "You are mine." and her moan in response before I turned and took off through the woods.

I ran back to Bella's and ran her a hot bath, lit the candles and quickly made my way to the roof of her house and watched them pull into the driveway.

I thought for sure she would leave that damn mutt back at First Beach but I smelled him once the doors opened. He must have caught my scent because he began to look around and I heard him think, I know your there leech, she is mine now and you can't have her.

I watched as he helped Bella out of the truck and led her to the house hand in hand.

I heard her gasp when she saw the rose petals on the stairs. My dead heart broke when she let out a scream. Did she not like what I did for her? Did she know that it was done out of love? I wanted her to know that I loved her that I wanted only her and I am the only one that can love her the way she deserves to be loved. Treated the way she deserves to be treated and that mutt could not do for her what I can.

If I had a heart it would be breaking now as I heard her sob. She was crying and he was in there comforting her. How could be declaration of love make her cry? Maybe she was finally realizing she still loved me too and that he was a mistake.

Needless to say I was sickened when I heard him whispering to her and then kissing her. The sickening worse when he walked away and I heard her cry out 'Don't leave me Jake".

He was at her side instantly and pulled out his cell phone. He claimed to be calling for back up but I knew that meant the other mutts.

"_You will not make it through the night alive leech_!" He opened his mind enough to threaten me. Then I saw the flashes of him and Bella on the beach tonight. How dare he defile my Bella like that? I growled which only pleased him as I heard him chuckle under his breath so low Bella wouldn't have heard.

I heard a few howls in the distance and I knew they were here.

"You're right about that!!" I heard him whisper. I hadn't even noticed he left Bella inside with the female bitch. I heard a few growls and chuckled in response.

"Well you are_ dogs_ aren't you?" I smirked and took off running into the woods behind the house.

I ran with them following me, never losing stride until we got to a small clearing. I stop and watched as 7 overly huge wolves surrounded me. There was nothing I enjoyed more then a fight, especially when the winner would get Bella. There was no way I would not survive this. There were more of them but I had time and intelligence on my side. Not to mention experience.

"You stupid bloodsucker should have left when you had the chance!" The mutts thought were yelling loud and clear. He also allowed a few more images of Bella slip, my Bella. I growled as I saw the other wolves looking at him. They clearly heard and saw everything as well.

"Don't you see you mongrel, she will never love you like she loves me. She doesnt want you, she is using you. Its me she wants not you!" I growled and stepped forward. With that he lunged for me.

His teeth were quickly embedded into my arm and he pulled. Satisfaction and amusement was coarsing through his body and he spit out the chunk he removed.

I know the odds of me walking away now were not good. I had to get out of here. I had to leave but I would come back. I would have what is mine.

With unhuman speed I quickly speed away as I yelled.

"This isn't over! I will be back mutt! She will never be yours!!" WIth that I was gone. I had to mend myself and relay on plan B. Little did he know his life was going to get alot harder from this moment out.


	9. Regret

**_I know it has been awhile since my last upate and I apologize for any inconviences. However I am back for now and I honestly owe to the most amazing women I knew. They helped me when I didn't have the motivation or the confidence to continue with my stories. It is that sole reason alone you should be grateful for them and show them some love. If is wasn't for them this chapter along with those that follow wouldn't be possible. So Rent A Wolf, Leave the Pieces, Make Up Your Mind & Unforgettable. Read them and review!! _**

**_A big thank you & hug for all my girls! If it wasn't for you I still wouldn't be writing and the stories wouldn't be going anywhere. I appreciate all your kind words and even the threats of bodily harm! They pushed me through and gave me the encouragment I needed to continue writing. Admommy28, Zuzak, Liljenrocks, and CrazilyAddicted you guys rock and I am so grateful to call you my friends (and sister)! I love each one of you and can't wait to read your next chapter!!_**

**_There is a graphic lemon in this chapter!! If you don't like them don't read it!! You have been warned. _**

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

__

Chapter 9

Regret

We walked away hand in hand down the beach. I stole a few glances at him without his knowledge. If you cut through all the bull shit and get right to the point you would realize he is truly beautiful.

His black silky hair tied back in a pony tail allowed perfect access to his facial features. His full kissable lips, high cheek bones and his beautiful soft russet skin. I loved how his eyelashes brush against his cheeks and how his smile seems to light up the darkness.

Could it be that he has this sort of effect on my? Could it be possible that I was falling for the one person I despised more than anything?

There was something about him. Something about his voice, the way he held me while we danced the feel of his breath against my skin as he whispered in my ear. Oh yeah. This was bad.

As we walked closer to the shore I waited for him to pull his hand out of mine. However that didn't happen. What did happen I had never expected and was completely mind blowing.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to him. As he rested his cheek on the top of my head I sighed and fell into him. The closeness of his body was something I so desperately seeking.

Everything about this was wrong and yet it felt so right. My mind was screaming, begging me to stop but my body had other intentions.

The way his skin felt against mine was euphoric. His hands trailed down my sides until they reached around and grabbed my back side, pulling me in closer to his body.

I could feel his prominent erection between his legs as it poked through the material of his shorts. My hands went to his neck, untying the rubber band to reveal a black silk curtain.

His eyes met mine and for the first time I saw him. Not Jacob the detective, or Jake the annoying house guest, but his true self.

In that very instant I knew what I feared was true. The only difference was I wasn't falling for him, I already had. I was in love with Jacob Black. There was no way out of it.

As I realized I was about to have him, all of him, a mischievous smile crept across my face. His eyebrows rose instantly, he obviously caught the smile and probably curious as to what went through my mind at that very moment.

He looked so damn sexy when he did that and it lit the fire that was burning deep down inside me. The burn became too much to bare as I stood on my tip toes and captured his lips with my own. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling his face in closer to me. I tongue traced his lips and was soon dancing with his as he ran his hand up my shirt and unclasped my bra.

I pulled away quickly to remove my shirt, taking the bra with it. Jake's eyes suddenly widen as I tossed the discarded material. His hands were quickly at work as he grasped both of my breasts. I moaned as I rubbed his hardness with my hand.

"Bella." His breath was raspy as he bucked his hips into my hand.

"Jake." I reach for his shirt "Please, Jake I need to feel your skin against mine." I whispered against his lips.

Quicker than I thought imaginable his shirt was off and lying amongst the pile of unwanted clothing. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer as we began to kiss again. My nipples hard against his tight, muscular chest. His hands slightly caressed my body sending shocks of pure pleasure throughout my body.

His lips found my neck and he began to kiss and lick the sensitive skin, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs and I knew that I needed him now.

"Jake, please." I moaned as I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Please what baby?" he whispered back as he licked my ear lobe. My hands tightened on his shoulders and his took my left nipple in his mouth and suck before gently biting down.

"Ughh..." I moaned as I felt myself get wetter. I quickly began to unbutton my pants as I felt his hands around my wrists. This was it, the part where he played the responsible one and put a stop to this nonsense. Maybe he changed his mind and didn't want me in this way.

Much to my surprise, he placed my hands at my sides and swiftly unzipped my pants. He pulled them down halfway and then kneeled down in front of me. He kissed the top of my thigh before running his tongue up the inside and went to the next one.

He inhaled deeply as his nose brushed the outside of my underwear. Almost as if he could sense my arousal, he growled as he inhaled it again.

"Bella." he groaned as he finished removing my pants... Here I was topless and in nothing but my white lacey thong on a public beach and it didn't faze me on bit. Jake's presence filled my mind and overtook every nerve in my body.

I knelt down in front of him and began to unbutton his shorts, I really hoped that none of the guys would come looking for us. My heart raced with excitement. I was more aroused then I ever had been before, even when I was with Edward.

I moved in closer to kiss him on the lips as I used my hands to push away his shorts. I gently placed my hands on his chest and pushed. He granted my wish as e lied down on his back removing the clothing.

I felt my eyes widen at sight of his throbbing member. I was seriously growing concern for my well being and was pretty sure it wouldn't fit inside of me. He chuckled at my expression.

"Don't worry I promise to be gentle." his voice was placed with arousal and much huskier then before. I bit my lip and smiled. I don't know what it was about him. I felt so safe and secure that I knew nothing would ever harm me as long as he was around. If he promised he wouldn't hurt me I knew he wouldn't.

I crawled in between his legs. I looked at his hardness and smiled once more before my tongue began to lick the top of his shaft. He moaned and I continued as I wrapped my lips around and began to take him further in my mouth. I moved up and down in a sturdy rhythm the best I could.

The sounds that were slipping from his lips were surely encouraging to say the least.

"Bella…..uh…shit...oh so good…" his hand fisted in my hair but just remained still, just holding on.

I knew I didn't want him to cum this way, not that I would love to taste him because I would. I just didn't know how much time we had together before we were found. I was being greedy; I had to feel him inside me.

With a final swipe of my tongue I removed him from my mouth. I placed a gentle kiss at the tip on his member before resuming position on top of him. I straddled his body and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Ready?" I mumbled as I gently bit down on his lower lip.

"More then you know."

I thought of the ways to go about it. How to make adjusting to his size easier. Ahe must have known what I was thinking because he whispered "Just go slow."

I aligned my opening to is center and could feel the wetness drip onto his penis.

"Holy fuck!" He moaned. I began to press down and could feel the head of him stretching me as he entered my body. My arousal was now streaming down him and he was well aware of it.

"Oh shit…so wet…..so...so…so tight." He moaned a little louder as he closed his eyes and threw his head back into the sand. There was a burning sensation that started to spread so I figured this would be like ripping off a band aid``. If I were to hurry up and get it over with the better it would be and I could start to enjoy the feeling.

Silently I counted to three and plunged myself down so that he was fully inside me.

"Fuck!!" He screamed as his eyes flew open. I slammed mine shut trying to hide the tears that were forming.

I began to rock back and forth slowly. Finally I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me. His before dark eyes burned into mine and I continued to rock back and forth. Our moans began to fill the air and it no longer mattered if anyone heard us. The feeling of him inside me was so much better than anything I could have imagined.

I rode him faster as I felt the tightening in my lower stomach. It felt so incredible that I never wanted to stop. For the first time in my life I felt whole... I felt as if I finally found were I was supposed to be and that was right here with Jake.

As I felt myself coming closer to an end I rocked faster and faster and came down harder on him.

"Ohh….yeah…Jake… hmmm." He could sense my impending climax and began caressing my breast.

"Cum for me Bella." He rubbed his thumb against my nipples. I am not sure whether it was the sound of his voice or all the sensations at once, but at that very second I felt the dam break.

As I reached my climax I yelled out his name over and over again. I was completely lost in the pleasure of the moment. I heard him groan and the next thing I knew I was underneath him.

He was hovering above me gently thrusting himself in me. After a few moments I began to regain my composure and was being sucked into that downward spiral again. He was amazingly beautiful and sweet. He was moving slowly and I could tell he was afraid to hurt me.

"Uh…Jake…" I rested my hand against his cheek. As he leaned into it a few pieces of his hair fell from his back and around his shoulder. I swear he was the sexiest man I had ever seen.

"Faster Jake." I wanted him to let go and enjoy himself. Even during a moment like this he was too refined, protective. I wanted him to lose himself and to let go in me the way I had done with him. He began to speed up but he was still being careful. A little too careful for me.

"Mmhhmm..Harder baby…harder."

"I don't want to hurt you." He grunted as he continued to thrust.

"You won't." I kissed him on the lips then began to make my way to his neck. I kissed the corner of his mouth and down his jaw until I reached the spot by his ear. I kissed, nibbled and licked before I whispered "Fuck me hard Jake, please baby fuck me harder."

In those few words he found the escape he needed and he begun to thrust harder and faster. Our moans were melting together as we held onto each other with all we had. Somewhere between the kisses and moans our sweat covered bodies climaxed together.

We were both in a peaceful solitude not wanting to move in fear of ruining it. Jake was the first to move. He kissed my forehead and pulled himself off of my body. As he stood he reached out and helped me up.

"We should go for a swim to umm... Freshen up a bit before returning." He spoke as he nodded to the ocean. He refused to meet my stare. Here I was naked and expose, full of his sperm and he refused to look at me. I felt disgusted not only at the situation but with myself. How could something so beautiful turn into something like this?

After watching him in the water for a few minutes I joined him. He was careful not to get too close but still close enough to have an effect on me. We walked back to the beach in silence. Everyone had already left and the fire was out. Both our fathers seemed to be in bed. How long were we down there?

The car ride home was even more painful than the walk on the beach. Not only was Jake not speaking my body was screaming at me. My muscles were sore and all I wanted to do was sleep. This day certainly took an unexpected turn.

Once the car stopped I didn't wait for him to open my door. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open much to my surprise Jacob was already standing there and held out a hand for me to take. I was reluctant at first but took it none the less. Any comfort I could receive from the touch of his skin I would be grateful for. Even if I was left questioning the reasoning of it all later.

Jake opened the door first and we walked inside. As soon as he flicked the light switch I noticed something strange. There were rose petals on the floor leading to the stairs. I let go of Jake's hand and walked toward them. Silently I followed the trail of the beautiful petals. Once I reached the top of the stairs I could see into both my bedroom and the bathroom. Both of the doors were wide opened and I saw the intimate surprise that lay inside

If Jake was with me then who could have done this? As realization struck me I let out a piercing scream. Jake was at my side instantly. He wrapped his arms around me as he took in the scene and tried to comfort me from crying.

This was never going to end. Would there ever come a day I could live and be happy, not having to worry about Edward being around the other corner. Just waiting to attack. The tears streamed down my face and I refused to let Jake go. He pulled out his cell phone and someone instantly picked up.

"I need back up, he is here." His voice was deep and sexy still during all this chaos. Then it hit me. He said he is here. Is not was. If that meant Edward was still here what did he want now? Would he ever leave without the one thing he seems to want most? The one thing that is putting everyone else at risk. The one thing being me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*~_

_While reviews are not required I do appreciate when you take the time to leave them. It lets me know you are still enjoying my story and give me some of the encouragemnet I need to continue!! So if you take the time I can't thank you enough!!_

_~*~_


	10. A Day to be Alone

**_I know it has been awhile since my last update and I apologize for any inconveniences. However I am back for now and I honestly owe to the most amazing women I knew. They helped me when I didn't have the motivation or the confidence to continue with my stories. It is that sole reason alone you should be grateful for them and show them some love. If is wasn't for them this chapter along with those that follow wouldn't be possible. So Rent A Wolf, Leave the Pieces, Make Up Your Mind & Unforgettable. Read them and review!! _**

**_A big thank you & hug for all my girls! If it wasn't for you I still wouldn't be writing and the stories wouldn't be going anywhere. I appreciate all your kind words and even the threats of bodily harm! They pushed me through and gave me the encouragement I needed to continue writing. Zuzak, Admommy28, Liljenrocks, and CrazilyAddicted you guys rock and I am so grateful to call you my friends (and sister)! I love each one of you and can't wait to read your next chapter!!_**

_**My daughter goes back to school on the 24th so my updates should be more regular now. Let's hope so anyway!! This chapter is dedicated to brattygirl14b. she is an avid reader of mine and insisted I update this story first. I hope you enjoy it hun!!**_

_**The Title is named after the song 'A Day to be Alone' by One Less Reason. The theme of the song will last through out the next few chapters.  
**_

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_*****

*** Chapter 10** *

** *~*~*A Day to be Alone ***~*~*

The past couple of weeks crept by slowly. Precious time that I knew I would never get back passed. Missed opportunities, forgotten words, and unmistakable guilt were the only thing that filled the silence between Jake and me.

Nothing after that night was the same. At first I clung to it as if my life depended on it. However once he made no effort to even acknowledge what happened, the faith and hope I had dissipated into thin air. Now I tried to convince myself that it was all a lie that night never happened. It would be better that way for both of us.

I wondered around the house aimlessly. Jake was still on the couch watching some game on ESPN. What was I supposed to do? Was this all a game to him? Was I nothing but a game? Maybe a mere conquest that he and his friends can laugh about later?

Maybe that feeling, the one I had somewhere deep inside without any real explanation, maybe that was all in my head. Maybe I was wrong when I thought somewhere deep inside him he felt the same. Now all I was left to do is ponder the reasoning all alone.

For all I knew he had a girlfriend or a wife somewhere. While he didn't wear a ring, that didn't seem to matter much anymore. It would bring his friend's comment to surface. The whole flavor of the week thing. This was his job after all and he did always brag about how good he was at doing his job. Maybe that was just part of it.

During the past two weeks there were things I had done on purpose to try and catch his attention. However he hasn't even touched me unless it was to hold my hand to walk to the car or back again. Even then he acted as if it were going to cause him physical pain to touch me.

One night before bed he even gave me a small hug. However it only caused thing to become more uncomfortable and unbearable afterward. This was a useless battle and it only seemed as if it were me fighting. He didn't care, he had moved past it. Whatever I thought I had felt was all gone.

I missed the feel of his skin on mine or how it felt to run my hands through his silky hair. I missed him. The way he was when he was my Jacob. How dominant and forceful he was when we were in the shower together.

However when I think of it now I guess he never was really mine. It was his job and he had everyone fooled. He had to. He was right though, he was very, very good at it. So good even I was convinced.

I would walk around the house in nothing but my cami and boy short but he still didn't even look at me. If anything it made the silence and constant rejection worse. I was done with it now. He didn't want me, at least not like I had wanted him. I had to get out of here for awhile.

Since the bonfire that night this house has been my prison. The cold dark walls mirrored the ones I had inside my heart. I refused to cry though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he caused that type or reaction in me. I would not allow my pain and suffering fuel his actions.

I swore at night, when I was all alone, these walls began to breath, sucking all the air away from me. Ever since Jake decided to sleep on the couch. Slowly but surely I was suffocating, I was becoming an empty shell of a person. Just thinking about how close he was now and the fact that I couldn't touch him was killing me.

I threw on a pair of worn out blue jeans and an old gray tee-shirt. Very quietly I tiptoed down the stairs. Jake was now fast asleep on the couch with the game still blasting from the TV. I walked over and switched the TV off, carefully evaluating his actions. However he didn't even flinch.

The Tahoe keys were sitting on the kitchen table and I didn't think twice as to what to do next. I pulled on an old pair of muddy boots and slipped the keys in my pocket. I was in such a hurry to get out of the house without him noticing I didn't even grab a jacket. It was a given that I was not allowed out of the house to even check the mail without Jacob by my side.

As I pulled out of the driveway I swore I saw something along the wood line. Maybe an animal of some sort. However I was short on time and was in no mood to wonder into the woods. I knew I would hear an earful later but that didn't matter now. I needed to get out of here before it was too late. Maybe I was being selfish, after everything he had put on the line for me. Then again I did know that sometimes you have to be selfish in order to take care of yourself. Sometimes that is the only way and I was tired or taking care of everyone but myself.

I tried not to think about it as I turned toward La Push. I haven't seen my father since the bonfire and I was beginning to miss him. The dull aching feeling inside my chest pounded with each heart beat.

I wanted to feel special again. That was the way he made me feel even though I know it was all a show at first. How I felt in his arms or when we walked hand in hand down the beach. The sound of his voice or the look in his eyes before he entered me for the first time. I need that again. Maybe it was the fact that I knew he would never pick me over his job. Now I feel plain and ordinary. There is nothing special about me anymore. It disappeared the moment he pulled away. He pretty much turned his back on me.

It was all in my head, he felt nothing for me. All I ever was was something to pass the time. That hurt more than anything. He wasn't even my friend. I meant nothing to him. In the end I was left lost and alone. Things never changed, I was the same person from when all of this started. Yet something inside me would never be right not without him. My emotions got the better of me and I had to pull over. I was only mere minutes away from the house but I wanted to stop the tears that flowed out of my eyes before seeing my father.

After I wiped the last few tears from my face I pulled back onto the road. The police cruiser sat in the driveway so I knew they were here. I turned the ignition off and stepped out of the vehicle. The feeling of being watched was still there. I looked around quickly but didn't see anything. It hurt to see this place in the daytime. It was an instant reminder that screamed at me. It took three knocks before anyone answered.

I should have noticed something was wrong then but I didn't. The door crept open but no one was there. I stepped in not thinking another thing of it, turning and shutting the door behind me. Only then did I realize the grave mistake I made. I was face to face with the last person I expected.

"Good evening, love." He smirked his signature smirk and fear sparked throughout my body as he forcefully took my hand.

**JPOV**

I awoke in a cold sweat, something that almost never happens anymore. Yet here I was, covered in a sickly, sticky thin layer. I remember the reason clearly. I dreamt of Bella, my Bella. The Bella she had been before and the one she was that memorable night. Not the one that had been moping around the house lately. The one that always looked sad and had the red, swollen eyes from the crying she did at night when she thought I had fallen asleep.

In my dream she was happy and smiling as we walked hand in hand. Her hair blew in the wind and savored her beautiful sweet scent. Only then did I realize that I had missed the bigger picture. We were at First Beach amongst our family and friends. She had her left hand resting on her stomach. Upon her finger was a gold band and underneath her hand was a swollen belly. One that was swollen with my child just as the ring on her finger was mine.

The dream was so perfect. Just as I imagine our life would be together. The with one last look at her beautiful smiling face the whole atmosphere changed. In mere seconds everyone I had loved that surrounded me was gone and I held Bella in my arms. I was kneeling to the ground and crying over her lifeless body that I held onto tightly.

I shook my head one last time, trying to erase the images from my mind. After blinking a few more times I finally felt as if I regained enough composure to stand up. I wish I could take back everything I had done to hurt her the past few weeks. I knew that somewhere inside of me I loved her more than life itself but I refused to let it show.

I promised Charlie when I took this case that I would treat Bella with the respect she deserved and yet here I was wanting to stripe her and make love to her every second of the day. She wasn't making it easy on me either. She insisted on wearing next to nothing while she pranced around the house. She was literally driving me insane. I hated myself for crossing the line with her. Nothing about what I had done was professional.

I fell in love with the very thing I promised to protect first and foremost. I know that Bella never knew that Edward was a vampire. How he was able to keep it from her I had no idea. There was part of me that wondered if she would ever be able to accept me for who I was. A descendant of one of the most powerful wolfs. Would the fact that I turn into a furry creature frighten her? Of course it would, it would frighten anyone with half a mind. I could never ask her to accept that part of my life. And what kind of life would we have if I never told her?

The first thing I noticed when I stood up was that the TV was off. I was very sure that it was on when I had fallen asleep. The rest of the abnormalities came into focus immediately. The fact that it was almost 9 pm and Bella still hadn't made dinner. Or the simple fact that the house was eerily dark and silent beyond words. I couldn't hear her silent sobs that she struggled to keep under control thinking I wouldn't be able to hear her. Little did she know that I heard every last one and my heart broke right along with hers. There was nothing I wanted more than to be able to reach out and pull her into my arms. However I knew that would never be possible.

More importantly I couldn't hear her heartbeat, the same heart beat that I fell asleep to every night. My pulse began to quicken and my own heart raced as I ran up the stairs two at a time. I had to confirm what I had already known to be true. I slammed her bedroom door opened followed by the others upstairs and she was nowhere to be found.

I ran back down the stairs faster then I came up them. The dream I had echoed through my mind over and over. I fought to keep my form as I searched the downstairs. I was hoping I would find her somewhere and this would all be a misunderstanding. I tried to ignore the fact that her scent was a few hours old. I noticed he keys were missing from the table and thought of the one place she could possibly have gone.

As I stormed out the door I almost ran right into Paul.

"Not now Paul. I have to find Bella." My voice was firm as my form shook and I pushed past him. His hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

"Jake, man that is why I am here." Something was wrong I could tell by the sound of his voice. I couldn't find my own to speak. "She is in danger, the leech got her."

No more words were said as I phased into my wolf form. I could hear the others thoughts as the echoed through my mind. Paul phased and tried to fill me in on all the details and how they found that he had her. It was useless though and I knew that they all knew that.

The only thing that I was concerned about was getting to her in time. Who knew what he had planned for her and the constant reassuring from my brothers wasn't doing any good.

I needed to hear her heartbeat, to feel her in my arms once again. I needed to make sure she was safe again and back where she belonged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*~_

_I have a new poll on my profile now. I would like to know which story you would prefer me to finish first. Please take the time to let me know.  
_

_While reviews are not required I do appreciate when you take the time to leave them. It lets me know you are still enjoying my story and give me some of the encouragement I need to continue!! So if you take the time I can't thank you enough!!_

_~*~_


	11. Your Beautiful Ending

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update....life got in the way and writing was the last thing on my mind. Regardless I am back and will be finishing the stories off one by one. The poll is still up to see which one you prefer I finish first. I also created a forum for all my stories. it is a place where you can ask any questions you may have or even just to light a fire on the next update. It was created mainly for my readers to get in contact with me any time they may need to. Just add myforums/augustblack/1861173 to the fanfic dot net address.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!!**

**Chapter 10**

**Your Beautiful Ending**

"_**Don't make it better for me. I wish you'd just stop pretending. Everyone is here for you, this is your beautiful ending." One Less Reason**_

BPOV

My instincts kicked in once I pulled into the drive. I knew something just didn't feel right and yet I continued on. Once at the door I felt a cold chill reach my bones and by the time I realized what was happening it was already to late.

Edward opened the door and my thoughts instantly went to what could have happened to Charlie and Billy. Would Edward really harm them in order to get back to me? In reality I could honestly say I have absolutely no clue what he was capable of anymore. I didn't for some time now and I wondered what it was I saw in him to begin with. It was a different time and we were both different people I guess.

Once he saw me standing there he smiled. It was almost as if he expected me to show up tonight. He reached out and grabbed my arm. He had a firm hold but was gentle as he pulled me inside. I was so taken back that I didn't even protest and allowed him to move me easily. Inside the house was completely black except for some flickers of light that shown from towards the back.

"How nice of you to finally join us Bella." Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear as he ran his nose along my jaw line and into my hair. His cold breath against my skin sent shivers through my body. It wasn't until after feeling Jake's warmth against me that I realized just how frigid Edward was. They were like night and day and I no longer craved the night. I longed for the warmth of my sun and Jake's bright smile.

Jake. The thought of him broke my heart all over again. At least now he wouldn't have anything else to worry about. He would no longer have to put his life in danger to help save my own. His job was finally over and he could go back to his life the way it was before I interfered. I was finally giving in and letting Edward win. I didn't want to fight anymore. There really wasn't anything left for me to fight for. Everyone would be better off without me in their lives to screw everything up.

I closed my eyes as my body froze in fear. My stomach clenched as I really realized what it was he said, _Us_….how nice of you to join _us_. Us meaning more then one, more than just him. Were there other people here with him? Was it possible that Billy and Charlie were still here? Did he harm either of them?

His lips were on my neck, kissing it just as he used to only this time it made me cringe. I felt sick to my stomach and it took everything I had to not expel the little contents of my stomach right here where I stood.

"Ed-ward.." I stuttered "Edward where is my dad and Billy?" my voice was weak and cracked as I spoke. Edward moved and stood in front of me, he dipped down to my level so he was looking right into my eyes.

His face was as set as stone and his eyes were much much darker then I ever remember. They looked as if they were the darkest of black and unfeeling of all emotion. I finally took in his appearance. He was wearing a formal black tuxedo, complete with an overcoat and all. He looked as if he stepped out of the early 1900's. Quickly after placing a kiss on the top of each hand he began leading me from the living room and into the kitchen. He lead me throughout the house until we were out on the back patio. The same patio that we all shared such a pleasant time not that long ago.

There were dozens of torches that were lit and strategically placed throughout the yard surrounding the cement ground. Strings on sparkling white lights laced the lamp posts and overhead surroundings. Hundreds of tiny white candles were lit and strung across the patio, the pedestal and the entire surroundings. White and red roses were set up all over the place and petals were strung along the floor.

Charlie and Billy both were tied up in chairs and turned to face the pedestal. White rose petals were scattered along the floor and various of seats were placed as if he was excepting more company. Both men had the look of pure horror on their face and mouths were gagged.

A new kind of fear swept through me like a cold fire and I felt myself start to pass out. I quickly got a grip on myself, squeezed my knees together hard, bit my free hand and kept myself awake. Everything I had envisioned a moment ago, Jacob's face, my weakness for him and how to get through to him was all gone.

I began to struggle and tried to get away….trying to release myself from his tight grip on my arm yet I was unsuccessful.

"Fighting me is pointless Bella…..I am much too strong." My failed attempts didn't discourage me the least bit as I continued to struggle and put up a fight.

"Forgive me my love…" Edwards voice was low and sickeningly sweet.

I heard my father and Billy's mumbled cries and before I could realize what was about to happen my vision blurred and I felt herself hit the ground.

When I began to come to consciousness I was lying face up in a bed that I assumed was in Jake's old room. The pillows smelled like him and there were the tell tell signs that this was in fact a mans bedroom. The walls were a dark green color and candles strung throughout the room made a subtle glow.

Both my arms were tied and anchored behind my head and my legs were tied to the metal bed frame at the bottom. A red silk sheet was draped across my body and I was pretty sure I was naked underneath the sheet as well.

I pulled at the tight ropes holding my arms behind me, and got a glimmer of the sickness that was Edward. The complete distraught thoughts of what could happen made me wonder what it was he was wanting me to forgive exactly. What else did he have planned for me? What was he going to do next? The ropes was beginning to cut through my skin and the pain was beginning to set in.

Once I realized I was not going to get anywhere with the ropes I lifted my head to get a better look around the room. To the left of the room there was a row of three windows. Each one open just slightly causing the cold, crisp air to blow the curtains in the wind. Beneath the windows was a table with dozens of lit red and white candles of all heights and sizes. Hanging on the wall were a few pictures. All of them including Jacob. One with him and his parents….another the day he became a police officer…there was no doubt that this was in fact his room.

My careful observation was interrupted as Edward walked through the door.

"Your awake love…" He spoke softly as if I had been asleep the whole time….not as if he had knocked me out. His delusions were sick and twisted.

"I have your dress right here." He pointed to the white satin garment in his hands.

It was then the I realized my chance of escaping and rescuing Billy and Charlie had passed…..Edward was going to do what ever it was he wanted and had planned. The only thing I didn't know was what that was exactly.

"Edward please…..you don't have to do this….." I pleaded as tears raced down her face. "Just let them go and we can be together…I will go with you wherever you want please just let them go…."

"Oh but Bella I do….don't you see what he has done to you?" His voice began to get angry and his fists tightened around the dress.

"Who?" My forehead scrunched up I was clearly confused now. What did he think had happened to me? And better yet who did he think done it? All along it had been he himself that was the main problem in my life. No one else. Their relationship ended badly and he was a constant problem ever since.

"That dog." He spit as he tore the sheet away from my body.

The open windows made it cold in the room but sweat immediately beaded up on my skin. I knew right then, he was going to rape me…what else could it be?

Instead of doing what I thought he would, he reached up and unlatched the rope form the bed frame. My hands were still tied together but no longer tied to the headboard. He untied my feet next.

"Before we continue we have to get that smell off of you." He reached down and lifted my body into his arms. I noticed how he did it with little effort….he was much stronger then I remembered or maybe I just didn't pay attention. However he wasn't as strong as Jacob was. The pain shot through her once again.

"What smell?" I protested…knowing I didn't smell bad. In fact I took a shower before leaving the house earlier that evening.

"Him." He sneered and then walked out the bedroom door.

As he carried me through the house I noticed the amount of candles and flowers that were strung throughout the house. Then they came through the room that Charlie and Billy were in. They both began to struggle and their cries were muffled by the tape across their mouth.

I couldn't help but think that if he was focused on me he was leaving them alone. Maybe if I made sure to keep him busy he would leave them alone all together and just maybe it would give them enough time to escape.

He placed me in a bathtub of warm water….my back against the rim and my hands tied underneath the water. Edward was kneeling next to the tub with a sponge as he washed over my body.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I cringed at the sound of his voice. It was enough to make me sick now and literally felt my stomach turning.

Once he was finished bathing me he pulled the plug and lifted me out of the tub. As he was drying me off his tight grip was a constant reminder of the damage he could do or the harm he would cause Billy and Charlie if I put up a fight. I began to lose my footing and started to go down.

Edward caught me though, laughing, saying, "You always were a bit clumsy weren't you Bella?"

I didn't respond. I no longer had it in me to. Next he began to brush my hair. After brushing it he towel dried it and began to make curls and tendrils with his fingers. Once he was satisfied he pulled out a dark pink bag that I immediately recognized as Alice's. It was the same one she tried to give me time after time.

I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else knew what was going on here. Surely they wouldn't allow him to continue with such obscure actions if they did. Right?

Edward applied makeup to my cheeks and lips. After he applied a coat of mascara to my lashes he smiled.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

He stood me up once again. I was well aware he was dressing me now but didn't bother to assist him. I was dead set on not making it any easier for him then it should be yet not causing Billy and Charlie any harm as well.

Once he was finally done I got a good look at what he dressed me in and realized what that white satin dress was….the dress hung low at the chest showing just the right amount of cleavage…the sleeves were cut beautifully and the dress fell just below my knees. The dress was in fact a wedding dress.

"Come on….we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" He took my hand and pulled me back out in the room with the two men.

"Edward….Edward wait…why are you doing this? Can't you just let them go? They have nothing to do with you and I…just let them go please Edward." I was begging and pleading hoping he would give in and allow them to go free. At this point in time I wasn't concerned with myself or what he had planned to do with me. I just wanted to make sure mine and Jake's father was safe. At this point I didn't feel as if I had anything else to live for.

"Don't you see it yet Isabella?" Edward stood in front of me and took both my hands in his. "Tonight we will be joined as husband and wife…..I know you wouldn't have wanted to do such a thing with out your father here….and as for the other one…..I wanted him to watch as I took away the one thing he son loved the most….then for them both to watch as I killed the dog that done this to you… as he heroically tries to save you once its too late."

"No…no…no…" my sobs were coming out in a coked cry and I could feel the ache in my chest set in as I absorbed his words. He set this all up long ago. He wanted to hurt all of us and kill Jake. What had Jake ever done to him? Why would he go through all this trouble? He was wrong though. Jake didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't be acting the way he has been lately. It didn't matter anymore anyway. I was no left at Edward's sick twisted pleasure to do whatever he wanted with.

"Yes my love….I'm sorry but the only way for us to be together is this way…you can't keep it…." His brief rant was cut off by a heartbreaking howl from the distance….it sounded like a wolf howl.

An evil smile broke across Edwards face and Billy began to struggle even more. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Showtime….."Edward whispered as he raised my hand to his lips. He kissed it gently before turning it over slightly. He placed a few soft kisses at my wrist and then a sudden thud came from the porch.

My attention was focused on the front door as Jacob suddenly appeared. He looked tired and desperate as he flung the door open and stepped inside. Our eyes met, the emotion and love behind his were heartbreaking….I finally felt safe with him was here. It felt as if everything was going to be ok.

I was so focused on him that I didn't even realize what Edward was doing until a sharp, burning pain set in.

Jake's horrified cry broke me out of my trance as I turned to look at the warm wet fluid that was dripping down my arm. Everything seemed to crash down on me as I realized what it was that was going on….Edward had bit me….I was bleeding…the intense pain became too much and I began to scream and thrash about. Things were moving in slow motion now. The last thing I remembered before sub coming to the darkness was Jake lunging after Edward and the sound of growls and cries that filled the air.


	12. Pieces of You

**AN: AsI promised I didn't make you wait long for an update! I would like to thank my readers for welcoming me back with open arms....all your kind words mean alot to mean. There are only maybe 6 more chapters and this story will be completed...I have decided to leave it up to my readers to whether or not to continue on with a sequel. I will eventually place a poll on my profile and you can let me know what you would prefer......I hope you enjoy this chapter.....**

**Chapter 11**

**Pieces of You**

"_**So if this is a dream, I wish you'd wake me. You don't want to be found, so I guess I will just turn around. And I will give you the time. Pick up the pieces of you that's left behind." One Less Reason**_

Jakes POV

I could feel my claws dig into the earth as I raced to the La Push border, hoping and praying that I got to her in time.

"Don't worry Jake we will save her." Seth raced shoulder to shoulder with me. Followed by Paul, Sam and Quil. Jared and Embry were already in La Push not far from the house actually. They were in almost in complete control of the situation…

I could see through their thoughts everything that happened. Every sickening thing he was saying to her and every touch made my stomach turn. Each one of my pack members flinch and felt the pain I was feeling at that very moment. All the regret and guilt that I have felt over the past few weeks finally surfaced. The love I felt for Bella shined brightly an I didn't try to hold it back at the moment. I didn't try to hide it.

For almost a second I felt a twinge of guilt for Seth, it was Leah his sister that I had gone out with on an occasion or two. It was quickly replaced with my concern for Bella's safety. As we approached the borderline I saw two figures standing in the shadows.

We came to a stumbling halt at the sickeningly sweet smell. Instantly we knew that it was in fact a vampire and a Cullen at that.

"Move out of the way!" I spit at the little pixie one.

"Wait we came to help! Honest Bella is in trouble and you will need our help to save her." I growled but didn't protest. I looked back at Sam and he nodded giving me the go ahead while he stayed behind to work out the details with the leeches.

I could still hear his voice echoing through my mind…"_You are so beautiful Bella…." . _I couldn't help but wonder what it was she thought of all the things he was saying. Surely she wouldn't go back to him. I heard him take her out of the bath….how he told her about the dress. Then finally as he told her about his plans for him and her then ultimately me. I couldn't help but wonder what it was he told her she couldn't keep.

I heard the rest of the pack in the background not that far behind me, and didn't wait for permission before I busted into the house. Dad would surely have my hide for it later but maybe he would cut me some slack for saving his life and all.

Dozens of candle brightened up the whole house, Dad and Charlie sat helplessly tied up. Bella's eyes met mine and in that moment I knew that it was her. She was the one that I loved. I felt so stupid and immature for everything the past few weeks. I should have been there more and told her how I felt. I shouldn't have kept it all in. That is what ultimately lead her here. I was solely responsible for this situation.

Then that bastard leech did the unthinkable…..he raised her hand to his mouth and bit her. I screamed and lunged for him but before I could stop him I saw the blood dripping out of his mouth and down her arm. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella turn to look at her arm before she fainted. My hands twined around his neck as he struggled with me.

As I crashed into him we landed on an old dining room table my father was restoring, destroying it into little pieces. I let my guard down for a split second and Edward got the upper hand and I felt his fist connect with the side of my face. I was momentarily set back, only a mere second but with his vampire speed it was all he needed to gain enough space in order to make an escape.

Edward turned and ran out the door, I turned back to Bella and saw her on the ground screaming and tossing about as she lay unconscious. The two Cullen leeches along with Sue Clearwater were circled around her. The little pixie noticed me stalling and stopped what she was doing.

"Go Jake…Go find Edward…he won't stop unless you destroy him…I will keep her safe….I promise."

Has this what things have come down to? Me trusting a leech? I guess it was because with that promise I didn't stick around I ran out the door and tried to catch up with that bastard and the rest of my brothers.

It didn't take me long…they were right inside the forest not too far from the house. By the time I got there Embry was laying in the grass bleeding form a wound on his side while Seth was in human form tending to his wounds. Sam and Paul flanked Jared sides as he lunged at Edward.

Sounds of metal being crushed filled the air as Jared tore Edwards arm off of his body. Edward stood to get up and I thought he was going to try to escape. Instead he smirked at me and shook his head.

"Your too late…the venom is spreading through her body as we speak. Even if you kill me you won' t

have her. She has already begun the change by now." He chuckled at the end of his rant.

"That is where you are wrong you sick, twisted bastard!" I spit through my teeth as I stepped closer to him. I didn't give him a chance to respond before I lunge at him and tore him to pieces. Piece after piece I dismembered his body all the while thinking about Bella and whether or not she would be ok.

Whether or not she would still be human.

"Why don't you go to her Jake….your brothers can handle it from here." Sam reassured me that they could handle it and that Edward was in fact dead and not coming back to harm us.

As I walked into the house I noticed that all the candles had been put out and taken away. They pretty much had most of it cleaned up. I walked into the living room to find my dad and Charlie at his side. Both had signs of the ropes that held them to the chairs.

Almost as if I was in a daze I lead myself to my old bedroom. The two Cullen's were sitting in the corner talking to Sue. I heard them talking about how the pixie sucked the venom out and how she should be coming too soon.

I walked over and took her fragile hand in mine. She was so fragile so innocent yet she was hurt the most throughout all of this. She had bruises along her arms and a wide long bruise and cut on the side of her face from the fall.

Tears stung my eyes as I watched her sleep peacefully now. She mumbled my name a few times and after about forty five minutes of her deep slumber I turned to look at Sue. I was so intently focused on Bella that I didn't even notice the Cullen's exit.

"Did she see anything?" I asked Sue. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes but shook her head no.

I turned to look at Bella one last time. It was now that I realized what it was I had to do. I stood and kissed her gently on the forehead. For a minute I thought she had woke up because she mumbled my name and then sighed again. I watched as a small smile crossed her face yet she was still completely asleep.

Then with a final kiss on the hand I turned and walked out of the room.

BPOV

My whole body hurt as I tried to move to my side. I felt as if I was hit by a truck and my head was aching horribly. As I tried to toss my legs over the side of the bed I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Bella….I'm sue…Sue Clearwater, I am a nurse and I have been taking care of you. Your father is right outside. I can get him if you like but I must speak to you first." Her voice was soft and sincere.

"Edward?!" I panicked. The fear flooded through my body once again at the thought of him and his twisted mind.

"Edward is gone. Charlie and Billy are fine….no one was harmed."

"Jake.." I managed to choke out. My voice was rough and my throat was sore causing a loud crackly noise.

"He stepped out for a moment….Bella this is very important….." I closed my eyes intending to fall back asleep once I found out Jake was not here.

"Hmmm.." I mumbled slightly.

"Bella…did you know that you are pregnant?" Sue lowered her voice until it was barley a whisper. My eyes flew open and the look on my face must have answered her question. "The baby seems to be fine but the reason I ask is because no one else seems to know about the situation."

I shook my head from side to side… "No I did not know." Tears filled my eyes once again. How could this be possible? I had only been intimate with one guy…one time.

The tears fell down my face as I thought of the night on the beach with Jacob. Then I cried even harder when I thought of his actions afterward and how he dismissed me and acted as if I was invisible.

"Would you like for me to call the father?" Sue asked sweetly.

"No….no…there isn't a father." I whispered. Confusion struck her face and I tried to explain. "Please don't say anything. I want to figure out the right way to tell me father. This isn't it nor is it the day….."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"I don't even know what I am going to do." I admitted as I buried my face into my hands.

Sue wrapped her arms around me and told me that I still had time to make up my mind. I was only 5 weeks along and if I chose to terminate the pregnancy I could and she would take me if I wanted someone to go with me.

After talking to Sue I felt slightly better. She made me promise to come see her once a week for a evaluation and she wouldn't say anything unless I stopped coming around. She was a saint after an awful day.

The decision was left entirely up to me. Did I really want to bring a child into this world without a father? If I did would I be able to give him or her the love and care they would need? After making a vast run through of the situation myself I knew what I had to do. After all it seemed like the only logical thing to do anyway.


	13. I Will Not Bow

**AN: Hey guys!! It feels good to be back! I wanted to let you know that if you have any questions about any of my stories you can check out my forum now and even my blog. I will be posting pictures relating to all my stories including The Bodyguard and will now be taking any questions you have….so please don't hesitate and ask away!! **

**http://august-black(dot) com**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/augustblack/1861173/**

**There is also a new contest going on right now!! I do plan on entering and as always if you enter the contest as well I will send you a sneak peek at one of my stories!1 If you are interested in entering you can conntact me for further information...Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12 **

**I Will Not Bow**

"_**I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fail, I will not fade. I will take your breath away. And I will survive, paranoid, I have lost the will to change. I am not proud, cold blooded fake. I will shut the world away…." Breaking Benjamin**_

BPOV

Five days had passed since the attack. Five days without any word from Jacob. His father and friends tell me not to worry about him. That he does this sometimes. This being up and leaving without no warning….no contact to let anyone know that he is doing alright. Apparently he took a few personal days and skipped out on work as well.

I stayed the night of the attack at Billy's in hopes to see Jake. I waited up most of the night expecting him to walk through the door and hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be ok again. However that was not the case. My hopes were shattered once and for all once Seth walked through the door with an apologetic look as he explained to me that Jake was in fact not coming back. At least not while I was here.

Seth held me as I cried my eyes out and the remaining pieces of my heart were shattered beyond repair. Not once did he complain though. He just held me close to him and did his very best to comfort me.

I can only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment…..I must seem like some crazy lady. After all, everything that happened tonight was entirely my fault. If I would have just listened to my father in the beginning of Edward and my relationship and stayed away from him none of this would ever have happened.

I decided to go home the next day. It was obvious things weren't going to change at least while I was still at his house. Maybe…just maybe he was waiting for me at my house. Maybe he was wanting privacy and awaited my return in the bed I was shared with him.

Charlie was still busy tying up lose ends with Edward's death and all that he asked Seth Clearwater to take me home. The drive was silent, he didn't once try to speak to me so I didn't speak to him. I was rather relieved actually.

I didn't even wait for the vehicle to come to a complete stop before I was rushing out of it and toward the house. I clutched my keys in my hand tightly as I finished unlocking the door.

I couldn't believe the sight before me as I enter my once peaceful house. Things were missing…important things…..things of Jake's. The place he once threw his keys was now empty. The place in the closet where he hung his coat…bare. Faster then I thought possible I dropped keys in my hand, they hit the floor with a clatter and took off toward the stairs.

"Bella….Bella please wait…" Seth called out fro me but it was too late.

By the time he caught up with me I was a crumbled mess on my bedroom floor. Tears were coursing down my face, soaking the rug beneath me. He didn't just leave La Push….he left me. Everything that was his was gone…..down to his toothbrush in the bathroom.

In one swift movement Seth had me cradled in his arms as he sat on the edge of my bed. Here he was, a boy a few years younger then I, my safe harbor….my shelter for the time being. Not once did he raise his voice or even speak for that matter. He just allowed me to have my moment. It was then that I realized he must have know more of what was going on between Jake and I then anyone else did. He had to. Why else would he allow me to completely lose it and not question my reasoning even once?

Unsure of how much time had past, I reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. My face was warm and stung horribly. I can't remember when I cried this much before. I don't think I ever actually have.

My throat was sore and my mouth dry but somehow I found my voice. Granted it was low and pitchy but it was still there. Much to my surprise.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I sobbed trying to will the tears from breaking free once again.

Minutes passed by slowly and I was beginning to believe he wasn't going to answer. After all he was Jake's friend not mine. There had to be a sort of loyalty to the guy code or what not wasn't there? I wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"Maybe you have just been saved and you just don't know it yet…." Seth spoke in a low guarded tone.

Before I could argue the point to how in the hell it was possible that this amount of pain would be considered saving me he began to speak again.

"Don't get me wrong….I know you have been hurt so please don't be afraid to show it…I'm just saying that sometimes it is better if things end early on in a relationship rather then later. Once you are years in you are so much deeper so much more attached…that….if it doesn't end well it will ruin you."

I pulled back to look at his face, trying to figure out where this was all coming from. I never heard any mention of Seth with a girl but then again I didn't know him very well. Almost as if he could see my appraisal he choose to clarify the situation.

"My sister….Leah…..she was dating a friend of mine for many years. They were very much in love and were planning on getting married. It was at their engagement party actually that it happened." My forehead scrunched up in confusion…"Sam, the friend and her finance, met our cousin for the first time. They say it was like love at first sight. He called off the wedding and has been with Emily ever since…damn near ruined my sister…." Anger and remorse flickered in his eyes as he starred off and focused on the wall behind me.

I could tell he loved his sister very much and seeing her in this pain hurt him as well.

"Wait…Sam as in Sam Uley? I met him at Jake's."

"The one and only…" His spoke sarcastically.

"Ok…I understand how difficult that must be but I don't understand why you are telling me this." I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. Instinctively I knew why he was telling me this, instead of owning up to it I decided to play dumb and allow him to explain further.

"Because sometimes pain can become too much to bear if you allow it to consume you….My sister, she ran away…never really dealt with it and just took off. Months later she had returned but she was never really the same after that." He sighed and paused as he got lost in thought. "You cant let that happen to you Bella. I wont let that happen to you."

His last comment caught me off guard. Why would he care? What would it be to him if I did succumb to the pain and run…run far away…

"You are going to take this broken heart he left for you…you are going to pick up the pieces and get on with your life. Don't wait around for him to come back….don't give him the satisfaction. I know it will hurt like hell but you have to move on past this……better now instead of later."

The rest of the night was nothing but a blur….The tears made their presence know once more and Seth continued to comfort me until Charlie got home. He even stayed and sat with me the rest of the night. We didn't do anything particular and barely even spoke but he was there. He didn't leave. He just allowed me to silently work through my problems and begin to mend my broken heart. Then when the time would come he was the shoulder I would cry on when the pain was too much to bear.

The hours turned into days, the days in weeks, and the weeks added up to almost a full month since the attack. Seth was still coming over almost every day usually bringing his mother along as well. We would sit back and watch as she and Charlie would flirt aimlessly back and forth.

Late one night when Charlie and Sue were out on a date Seth brought over a stack of movies for us to watch. There was one in particular one that left me in tears curled into Seth's side. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me in closer. We never once mentioned Jacob's name…but he knew. He knew and I knew that my heart was far from being whole again.

After almost a full hour of endless crying he finally spoke….

"Bella…hun…what's wrong? What is it? I want to help you but you will have to talk to me…tell me what's going on." He pleaded as he comforted me. I held on to him for dear life, afraid that if I let go I would lose him….such a good friend as well

"I'm……I am….pregnant…." I sobbed even harder but I felt as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally someone other then Sue knew my dirty little secret.

After multiple minutes of stunned silence he spoke.

"Does Jake know?" his voice was sincere but the anger was obviously present. Surprisingly he put the pieces together and knew the baby was Jake's.

"No…..he left before I could tell him. I found out the night of the attack and he was gone."

Instead of asking me what I was going to do or whether or not I planned on telling Jake, he consoled me. He told me things were going to be ok that I would be a great mother even without Jake in my life. He also promised to help me any way he could.

He even referred to himself as Uncle Seth. When I questioned it he shook his head and laughed. Joking about how if Charlie and his mom kept it up we would be siblings in no time. That night he kept me laughing until I had tears in my eyes. Only they were happy tears this time.

Seth's comforting and reassuring words were what lead me to decide on keeping the baby. He was right, I didn't need anyone to make me succeed, I had what I needed all along. The pain was still intense….I hadn't heard any word on Jake at all. Everyone kept that part hidden and I couldn't say I would want it any other way.

The pain still threatened, it was there every second of every day but as time passed I began to manage it better. I would push it aside and focused all my attention on something else. The night I decided to keep my baby was also the same night I thanked Sue privately and had her help me tell Charlie.

Charlie wasn't the happiest to hear the news to say the least. He didn't ask who the father was, assuming it was Edward's and Seth nor I spoke to say any different. It wouldn't matter either way because neither guy was in my life now. It would probably cause much unnecessary conflict between Billy and Charlie if he was to find out. So it was another one of my secrets for the time being.

Over the next two weeks I looked at multiple apartments in the surrounding area. I still had my weekly appointments with Sue and so far everything was fine. The baby was growing as it should and the pregnancy was progressing smoothly. I wasn't showing yet but I could feel my clothes growing tighter.

The only ones that were aware of the pregnancy was Charlie, Seth and Sue. All three agreed to honor my request and keep the pregnancy a secret for now. The thing I would miss the most once I finally moved out were the family dinners each night.

Sue and Seth would be here every night around the same time and each of us would sit around the table. It was something I always wanted as a child but never had. Now I had the chance to give that very thing to my son or daughter and by all means I was sure going to try.

Seth agreed to go with me to look at the last few apartments. I was starting to get rather discouraged as we left the fourth one of the day. There was one last apartment to look at today. Seth read the directions he wrote down earlier.

"This is supposed to be an apartment but looks more like a little house wouldn't you agree?" Seth raised an eyebrow and was looking out his window from the passenger side.

After driving down the long driveway I saw what he was referring too. I placed the truck in park and stepped out and walked around to meet Seth on the other side. Both of us leaned back against my truck, taking in the sight before us.

I knew without a doubt that this was the place for me. This was the place I wanted to raise my child….the place I wanted to make a home. My new home was a tiny light pine colored log cabin….burnt orange colored mums circled the house and the front porch was covered with an elegant arch.

"This is it Seth….." I whispered as I walked toward the house.

"I figured you might say that." Seth chuckled as he followed me into the house.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful then I ever imagined. A soft subtle glow filled the house and the smell of cinnamon filled my nose. As you first walked inside form the covered deck../porch you entered the dining room. Off to the far right was the living room as well as a huge built in fireplace. The place was complete with furniture so I wouldn't have to worry about much. Excapt for the baby's room that is.

The dining room and kitchen were connected by a built in bar complete with stools that amused Seth to no end. Inside the living room a staircase lead to the first bedroom. The entire floor was the room itself….no too big but just the right size. Back behind the kitchen was the bathroom as well as the second bedroom.

I walked through the house over a dozen times going through the plans in my head. Seth made himself at home on the sofa and ultimately fell asleep. Reluctantly I left the house only after putting in my bid for the place.

Patiently I waited by the phone for two days before I got the call saying I could come pick up the keys. With Seth's help I moved into my little sanctuary that night. After starting a fire in the fireplace Seth was about to leave but turned around half way to the door.

"Bella….are you sure you are going to be alright? I can stay if you want me to." Seth was concerned. He didn't want me being alone here but I explained it kinda defected the point if I wasn't.

I miserable tried to convince him I would be ok. At first I didn't think he was going to leave but surprisingly he did. Once alone I began to go through boxes that sat in the middle of the floor. Dozens of memories packed into a tiny box could unleash a whole lot of hurt but I continued on.

I sorted through multiple pictures and notebooks that I held dear. Some were better off left in the box. Packed away in the back of a closet or something. Not everything in the box, from my past, had a place in my future, I know that now. I was determined to make this work, determined to move on past the mess that was Jake.

After I gave up on the unpacking I made my way to the couch and covered over with the green blanket that Sue knit for my new home. She claimed it gave it the homey feel. She was right. As I watched the flames dance I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

My dreams were full of a beautiful baby girl….my baby girl. She had Jake's dark hair and beautiful smile but she had my eyes. My sleep was disturbed by a loud pounding sound coming from the distance. Once I woke up out of my slumber I realized it was in fact someone at the door.

Slowly I made my way to the front of the house. Much to my relief I heard Seth's voice.

"Bella……Bella it's me. Please open the door." His voice was full of panic and fear which struck a cord deep with in me.

I swung the door open and took in the sight before me. He was out of breath and figeting like crazy.

"What's wrong Seth? What happened?" My voice began to mirror his as I began to panic myself.

"Bella…there has been an accident. We have to get to the hospital right away. Charlie, Billy and my mom were in an accident. Come on we must hurry." he grabbed my hand and I shut the door behind me.

It didn't matter that I was in my night clothes, or the fact that I didn't bring a coat. My family was hurt something was wrong and my mind couldn't focus on anything else at this point.

"_Please let them be ok…..I will give anything just please…" _I mumbled to no one in particular as Seth drove frantically to the hospital. "_Please…"_


	14. Stay

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/augustblack/1861173/**

**AN:Hey everyone! I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update my stories and my blog/forums. Things have been crazy in my personal life and have gotten in the way of my writing. Just so you understand I will tell you a bit about what's been going on....On Jan 1, 2010 my husband lost his job and we lost our house. We have been dealing with a deranged ex landlord/boss that has gone out of his way to make our life hell. Our phones have been altered and threats have been made. Dealing with that on a daily basis kinda zaps all my creative energy. On top of all that my kids dog died and my daughter has been moved back into Kindergarten. May not seem like a big deal to you but to a 3 and 6 year old it's the end of the world. Good news is that I have some great material to work with now!! If you know anything about me then you know I write my emotions and often about true experiences. Therefore, almost everyone in my life has somehow been wrote about in one of my posted stories or one I have hidden in a notebook here at home. So it is safe to say that if you are reading something and you think it sounds alot like you...it very well may be. Now with that said i am no longer working with any Betas so forgive me if there are a few errors. This story will be ending soon!! The ending depends on you! So please check out the new poll on my profile!!**

**Also new photos of Bella's cabin are on my blog so please check it out and follow it. Any questions asked will be answered there and the forum.**

***~*~* Chapter 13 *~*~***

**~*~*Stay*~*~**

**~*~**

"_**Come on baby, let me in and show me what this really is….Cause something must have made you say that. What did I do to make you say …that to me? Something must have made you so mad. What can I do to make you say…come back to me?" Safetysuit **_

_**~*~**_

So many things raced through my mind as we drove at lightening speed. The car was unusually silent for Seth and I. Over the time we have grown rather close and always seemed to have something to say to one another. A drive that was actually 45 minutes took Seth less then 20 to complete.

Seth took my hand and we raced into the ER entrance together. I followed his lead as he pulled me toward the front desk.

"Our parents were brought in…Sue Clearwater, Charlie Swann, and Billy Black…..there was an accident of some sort." Seth's voice was rushed but firm. The nurse at the desk told us to have a seat in the waiting room and the doctor would be out to speak to us as soon as possible.

My gaze swiveled over the entire waiting room, looking for a place for Seth and I to sit, as well as an all to familiar face. A TV played quietly in one corner, a distraction in hopes to obviously keep everyone's mind off of the real reason they were there. What ever that reason would be…whether you are ill or a loved one is. It is usually never goof.

In the far side of the room sat a young man with a bloody towel wrapped around his arm. It was apparent he would need stitches. There were multiple people coughing and sneezing as they huddled in there seats. The seats closest to them stood empty, sandwiched between two sweating and shivering men. As one leaned forward and filled the space with harsh, hacking coughs, I understood why no one else had jumped at the prime location.

Seth steered me to the other side of the room, the bland walls and table full of torn magazines suddenly much more appealing. Then that is when I noticed them….then I saw _him. _Right next to the men I remembered being introduced to as Sam and Quil sat none other then Jacob Black. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful native girl sitting to his right side.

Apparently Seth noticed what I was starring at because he leaned down and whispered Leah in my ear. I only hoped that no one else noticed my interest other then Seth.

He opted to sit at the far end of the group, entirely away form Jacob. I sat in silence as Seth spoke softy to the gentlemen sitting next to him. I couldn't help but notice the advertisement posters on the walls. The irony of the situation was that the poster promoting ascendance and birth control were right next to the toy corner full of blocks and coloring books and other various toys for children.

My hands were clamped around the chair grips squeezing tighter and letting go as I continued to cross and uncross my legs. Low whispers, coughing, and throat clearing filled the room. I noticed Quil staring at me from his seat across the room and the fact that Jake was talking to him as if he didn't even notice.

"Don't worry about it." a soft female voice whispered from my side. I turned and noticed a stunningly, beautiful woman. I haven't seen either one of them in a long time but the eyes gave her away. I knew that she was in fact one of Jakes sister. Which one, I still wasn't sure.

I wasn't entirely sure of what it was that she was talking about. She could have been meaning the situation with Jake or simple the fact that she felt our fathers and Sue would be ok.

She reached out and took my hand and squeezed it tightly offering a sad smile and nod of understanding. She felt almost the same way I did now. Right now all I wanted was to be hugged, held to have physical contact with another human being. I needed to feel like I was still alive.

Being right here in the same proximity of him I realize how broke I truly am. The lyrics to the song on the radio on the way here echoed in my mind over and over again.

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do…..not sure I do….._

The song fit my situation perfectly it seemed and it helped to listen to it. The strong smell burnt my nose. Lemon cleaner and bleach so evident you could tell the area had just been cleaned. I tried to focus primarily on the smell and not at the man that tore my heart into a million little pieces. With Seth on one side and Jake's sister on the other, still clutching my hand I closed my eyes and rested my head on Seth's shoulder.

Before I had drifted asleep I heard what sounded like a low growling noise and then a loud crash. The crash caused me to jumped and I was wide awake instantly. I couldn't help but notice that Jake, along with the two men that were sitting next to him were missing.

* * *

"Miss Swann…I am Dr. DuFresno, I am treating your father as well as Ms. Clearwater and Mr. Black." Seth and Rachel were alert instantly.

"How are they?'

"It was thought to be a random accident. Mr. Black lost control of his wheelchair while drifting down a steep hill…" the man next to Rachel snorted and whispered '_lost control my ass_', receiving a hard smack from Rachel and a raised eyebrow from the doctor…"Chief Swann came to his aide and was able to get him out of the way before he got hit by the oncoming car….However Ms. Clearwater then got out of her vehicle to help assess the situation, from what we can tell she couldn't see the incident so she was unaware of fatalities if any, as she was approaching the men she was in fact struck by a pickup truck." He looked down at his notes as if to create a dramatic pause of silence.

I couldn't help but wonder….were they ok? He went through this long drug out story about what happened and not whether or not they were ok. Granted we would need to know what happened but what we need more then anything was to know if they were ok. I am not sure whether it was lack of sleep or the pregnancy hormones or maybe it was pure fear of the unknown possibilities of their conditions. What ever it was, I know it was in fact my voice everyone heard next.

"Okay..well how the hell are they? You have told us what happened, now tell us how they are." I spoke a little too loudly and with a little to much nerve but I didn't care at this point. Leave it to Jake to then decide to return, his group of goonies right next to him.

"Well now she fits in perfectly doesn't she." Rachel smirked and leaned back into the cocky mans arms.

I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at Jake. I knew he was there, I could feel him but I wasn't strong enough to face him.

"I want to see my father." I sighed and let out a deep breath that I seemed to be holding ever since he walked back into the hospital.

"Of course right this way." The doctor cleared his throat and turned to lead the way. I tried to ignore the constant need to turn around and face Jake. I had to talk to him, to look into his eyes and demand an answer. To know why I meant so little to him that he could walk away that easily.

Seth was at my side the entire time. He never faltered. Once we reached the hallway there were three separate doors. The doctor directed us to each room,. Charlie and Sue's were right next to each other and Billy's was across the hall.

"Are you ok? " Seth looked down at me. "I can go in with you if you want." He offered as we both took in the sight of Jake comforting a crying Leah. I couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of his arms wrapped around her.

"No, no….I am ok. Go see your mom. I will see you in a bit." I forced a smile and realized that Jake's eyes were on me or for that brief moment anyway. And for an even briefer moment it looked as if he were jealous. I couldn't read the emotion that lay there afterward but no sooner I realized it he turned his attention else where. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth shooting him a death glare and shaking his head before he turned and walked into the room.

* * *

Charlie and Billy were in relatively good moods. Both suffered a few minor scraps and bruises and were being kept for observation only through the night. Sue on the other hand suffered the most, her right leg was broken in 3 different places as well as her left wrist that impacted the fall and to top it all off she had a minor concussion. The doctor was confident that after a few days she would be able to be released from the hospital. All three insisted on sharing a room instead of having separate. It was a long drug out struggle in order to get the hospital personal to permit such a thing but after all of us refused to leave the hospital until it was approved they gave in.

Do to my frequent urge to urinate every 5 minutes I told Seth that I would meet him downstairs at the lobby. Now here I was alone staring at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but wonder how I ended up here.

As I stared in the mirror at the various shapes and contours I couldn't find familiarity in any of them. Who was I now? Surely not the same girl I was a few months ago. Now in a few more short months I would be someone's mother. While I was nervous and worried that I wouldn't be able to fill the status that entailed, I couldn't help but smile. Part of the life growing inside of me was Jake's. This baby was something the both of us made together and while he may not feel the same any more didn't mean I had to stop feeling what I felt.

It is funn were life takes us. We may not feel a certain situation will turn out right or that it is best for us. However it always works out right. Life goes on and you survive things you never dreamt possible, only to come out stronger in the end. Every ounce of my being believes that is true about this situation. At first I never thought I would be able to handle an unexpected pregnancy let alone one in which I am alone in.

After I splashed cold water on m face and fixed a few stray pieces of hair I walked out of the bathroom and toward the rest area. As I turned the corner to the last row of chairs I ran right into what felt like a brick wall.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I…" I looked up and had the breath knocked out of me. The figure I ran into….the hand that was now on my arm steadying me….was in fact Jake.

"It's fine." He quickly removed his hand His voice was stern, showing no emotion at all. The place on my arm where is hand had once been remained warm and tingled slightly.

His eyes bore into mine and I wanted to run away and hide. Here he was, the source of all my hurt and grief and I was frozen.

"You better get going, you don't want to keep your _man_ waiting." he snorted as he turned away from me. My man? What the hell was he talking about? He couldn't possibly think that Seth and I were together could he?

"What are you talking about? _My man_?" I sneered as I suddenly felt braver taking a step closer to him. He just watched, he didn't turn away. "You couldn't have seriously thought that Seth and I were together ….or did you?" I asked incredulously. How could he think such a thing when I felt the way I did for him and him alone?

"How could I not? He disappeared on us guys, turns out he was with you the whole time." He spit. His eyes were full of emotion, the same eyes from the beach that night we made love. His face however was distorted in pain.

He leaned in slightly and our lips were almost touching. I could feel his warm breath across my lips, smell his calming scent. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and he braced the side of my face with his. It felt amazing to feel the warmth of his touch again. Right at this moment I knew nothing that wasn't Jake. He was everywhere, attacking all of my senses and I didn't want it to ever end.

However, much like good things do, it ended before it really began. Jake rested his forehead against mine and let out a long sigh.

"Jake…please." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bella, listen to me." his voice was laced with love yet full of remorse. "I'm no good for you Bella. You need to move on and let go of me." He closed his eyes as he spoke.

As the words he was saying finally sank in tears ran down my face uncontrollably. It didn't matter that we were in a public place. Right now all that mattered was that we both were here and he was talking to me.

"Please don't say that. You are good for me. It would be good for us." There I went again speaking in plural terms regardloing myself and the bab, a bab he knew no thing about.

I refused to tell him. I wouldn't use m child as a tactic to get him to come back to me. I wasn't that tpe of person.

"Bella…you are not good for me…..I have thought about this a lot and made my decision." This time his voice was barely above a whisper.

"What about me? What about what I want?" I was getting hysterical and was beginning to get sick at my stomach but I pushed on. He pulled his face back and dropped his hand. I recoiled my arm suddenly missing the heat from his body. "Did you ever feel anything for me at all?"

His eyes darkened and he nodded a heavy nod. "I didn't say I never did…"

"But you don't feel that way now?" I whispered as I slowly felt part of my heart break away.

"You need to let me go Bella. We would never work, we are too different." he offered but it didn't help make me feel better.

I could feel myself losing control. Tears were streaming down my face as I closed my eyes not wanting to look at his face again. Slowly I began to shake my head and covered my mouth with my hand not able to speak. My hands began to tremor.

"Bella…" Jake tried to make a last minute effort in attempts to somehow get me to think it wouldn't work and was for the best that we weren't together. However I wasn't having it.

"Leave…." I barked. "If you don't want me, if I'm not good enough for you…leave." A few painstakingly filled seconds passed by and then he finally turned his back and left.

I watched him walk out the sliding glass hospital doors and out of my life for what seemed like for good.

JPOV

As soon as I got the call I knew two things. One, I was seriously going to have a talk to my dad about his cruising as he calls it. And two, I knew she would be there. Her…..my Bella. Only she wasn't that, not exactly anyway.

Part of me was relieved and part was scared as hell. Sure I patrolled around her house everyday. I knew she was safe on most days and I pretended that the tears she cried weren't for me. Lately she hasn't been there though. She is also spending a lot of time with Seth and I do mean a lot. Not that I am not glad he is there for her, I just don't like the idea of him and his body touching hers. She even smells differently now.

The sweet strawberry scent is still there but it is laced with something different, something woodsy and you can tell she spends most her time with a wolf even if she doesn't know it. That was the biggest reason I couldn't be with her. Her life was already in danger thanks to a filthy leech. I wouldn't do the same and put her life in harms way. I cared too much about her to keep her around for my own selfish reasons.

I watched her the entire time we were in the hospital. I watched until I almost lost control when she came in hand in hand with Seth and then started to fall asleep on his shoulder. I watched as she stood up for everyone and told the annoying doctor off. I watched as she gave our fathers a hug and kiss on the cheek and instantly longed for her touch. She still walked the same although now her head was almost always directed to the floor. My heart ached with longing for her and even more for the very reason I was the cause of her distress.

Each time our eyes met it was like a jolt of electricity straight to my heart. I remember when I started the job I thought she was the most annoying thing. Sure she was beautiful but she was a stuck up snob and I promised myself that nothing would get in the way of me doing my job. Was I ever wrong.

Now I find myself in such a predicament I don't know how to claw myself out. I almost lost my self control and swept her into my arms in the hospital. Almost but didn't. Instead I left her with tears running down her face standing alone in the middle of the hospital waiting area.

My heart was breaking and I couldn't help but phase. I needed a way to release all this damn pain that was building inside my chest. Even after phasing to m wolf form I stayed close to the hospital. Just close enough to not be seen but to also make sure that she was ok and Seth would find her soon enough.

However what happened I never expected. It was Quil not Seth that came to Bella's aide. Not only was he talking to her he asked her if she would like to get something to eat with him and she actually agreed .

All my heartache and actions seem pointless at this particular time. Here I was trying to spare Bella the heartache and confusion of having werewolves and vampires in her life and she was going out to dinner with one.

I longed to have her in my harms to kiss her lips again and bury my face in the crook of her neck. Now I was beginning to truly understand why Sam was against me fighting the imprint. Not only was it painful it was getting to be downright unbearable as I stood here in the forest line and watched as my imprint ate dinner with my friend and fellow brother.

_**For anyone who can guess who it is that says this in the next chapter will earn a sneak peak at the coming chapters of Bodyguard!! It isn't narrowed to just Bella or Jake! it can be anyone of the characters in the story....so happy guessing!!**_

_**Coming Up: Chapter 14 - Not Ready to Make Nice**_

"_Still I find it downright amazing how one simple little change in fate can rearrange everything you know. Everyone has their own belief to why things happen or even how including myself. However what I am referring to now is how the slightest change can change ones destiny forever. The only thing I could ask myself now was that if you could in fact choose your outcome which road would you take? Would it be the one that is full of heartache and pain with the possibility of a happy ending or would it be the rainbows and butterfly one? The one that starts off easy with no guarantee to happiness in the end. If it were you which would you choose?"_


	15. Not Ready to Make Nice

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/augustblack/1861173/

**AN: Okay guys here it is! This chapter is essential to the whole story. I hope you don't hate me too much afterward, but as I have stated multiple times life is not always rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes in order to get to the really good stuff you have to go through some really bad things. The reason I believe that so wholeheartedly is because I am living proof. I think we all are in our own way. Do me a favor and sit back and think of a certain situation in which you had to go through pure hell to succeed or achieve something. If you want you can tell me about it or not. You never know we could always write a story about it! Lol…Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really brightened my day. So please give the rest of the storyline a chance!**

**I'm sorry for the delay, I have recently moved and am having issues with my wireless connection. I do plan on posting once a week for I am at a friends house at least that much.**

**Also Anyone that subscribes to my blog or my forum will receive an advance chapter of the story of their choice! I work hard on keeping both up and running and so far Jen is the only one to subscribe. **

**Chapter 14**

**~*~**

**~*~ Not Ready to Make Nice ~*~**

**~*~**

"_**I'm not ready to make nice. I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. It's too late to make it right. I probably wouldn't if I could. 'Cause I'm mad as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should." Dixie Chicks**_

**~*~**

_**So now here I was….wherever this may be. I felt cold. Not just walk outside without a coat type of cold….but the down to the core aching type of cold. **_

_**The type that was so agonizing that my whole body ached and I could feel myself begin to shiver uncontrollably. **_

_**What I could only imagine to be the wind whipped by with such a furry that it felt as if it were slicing my skin in pieces as it blew on past. **_

_**No matter how hard I tried I couldn't will myself to open my eyes. I could hear voices and how things would rush by. **_

_**I couldn't imagine my surroundings at the moment for everything was too foreign.**_

_**However most of all I could feel myself slipping underneath the power of something I couldn't control. **_

_**Slowly but surely I felt everything slipping away as I was slowly dissipating until there was almost nothing left.**_

_**In the distance I could hear a desperate pleading voice saying my name and telling me he was sorry.**_

_**I knew just who that voice belonged to and as much as I wanted to answer him, tell him I could hear him and that it was ok I couldn't. **_

_**I felt myself slowly sinking even further into the black hole that now consumed all of me**_**.**

**~*~**

**I hopped onto one of the bar stools and grabbed a banana. As I bit into it Seth looked at me strangely.**

"**Why are you eating yet another banana? You just had one like maybe five minutes ago." He placed the glass down on the bar and began to pour a glass of iced tea I just made earlier that morning.**

"**Hmm…yeah I did didn't I." I mumbled through the chewed banana and shrugged as I took another bite. **

**Despite my interest in my banana at the moment I noticed him still watching me as he sipped his iced tea.**

"**Well these…" I picked up my bottle of prenatal vitamins and shook them in front of his face "these make me hungry…."**

"**Yeah it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact of the human life you are incubating inside you right." He chuckled. The kid was always so happy and full of life that it was hard not to feel the same happiness when in his presence.**

"**Incubating?" I questioned and Seth just chuckled under his breath and we walked out the door and to my doctors appointment.**

**I was looking forward to this appointment for awhile now. This would be the very day that would make all the agony of the past few months seem worth living. Today would be the first time I would be able to see my baby. **

**Just as I was told, I continued to drink the enormous amounts of water the whole way to the doctor. Just when I felt as if my bladder was going to burst the nurse practitioner called my name.**

**I considered myself blessed none the least, to have Seth with me to experience the extraordinary moment. He truly was my closet friend at the moment and I knew with all my heart that if I couldn't have Jake with me that Seth would be the second best.**

**The doctor visit began like all the others. After I was called back into the exam room I was weighed and had my blood pressure taken. **

**She asked if there was any questions on anything thus far and I mentioned the cramping in my lower abdominal area I was concerned about. **

**It started about 2 weeks ago and would come and go periodically. Even though it might not be anything I was still worried about the worst possible outcome.**

**The assistant I grown to like caused me a full blown panic attack when she couldn't register a heartbeat with the fetal monitor. **

**I was only relieved once I was assured that my baby was ok and that sometimes early on it is still too early to hear the heartbeat in some pregnancies when in others they are heard sooner.**

**The doctor explained that the cramping I had been feeling lately was in fact probably from my uterus expanding and I was not in fact having any complications. **

**Apparently it is rather common in first pregnancies. **

**Once the doctor stepped out, the sonogram technician was fast at work. **

**Without warning she placed the gel on the slight bump on my stomach, which was always hidden under my clothes and almost unnoticeable.**

**So unnoticeable that no one ever suspected that I was in fact pregnant. **

**As I watched the baby's heartbeat flutter on the screen I could hear my own heart thumping and beating faster. **

**I was so overwhelmed that tears started to form in my eyes. This made everything seem so much more realistic and in fact a reality. Not something that I dreamed or made up. This was real.**

**I was overjoyed to say the least and Seth was just as happy for me if nothing else. He was really looking forward to being an uncle and sharing in the experience with me. **

While it was still too early to determine the sex, after a few measurements were taken I was handed a few printout pictures and we were allowed to leave. Before I was able to leave the office building all together I had to make another pit stop to use the restroom.

They needed a sample for a glucose test and to be entirely honest I wouldn't be able to make it too much longer without peeing myself.

**After I was finished I found Seth waiting at the main entrance of huge glass paned windows. **

**He smiled when he saw me and opened the door as I passed. **

**My overnight bag was packed and in the back seat, with Thanksgiving tomorrow and Sue still being in her cast, Seth and I were making dinner for the family.**

**To me this was nothing to major, I have made a dozen Thanksgiving dinners in the past but for Seth this was something new.**

**New and exciting as he put it, much to my surprise he was all too willing to learn and didn't put up a fight when I told him where he would be inserting his hand to pull the gizzards and heart out.**

**The car ride to Charlie's was sated with a comfortable silence. I was able to think over a few things and try to figure out how to take what Quil told me and put it into action.**

**I had a plan - hide this pregnancy from everyone that didn't know yet until it was too obvious to keep it a secret anymore. I figured that way I would have a few more months to figure out whatever it was I was going to do.**

**It seemed like a pretty good plan, to me anyway.**

**Today began quite nice actually. I was finally able to get a good night sleep after the intense conversation with Quil. He was the most unlikely of all people to comfort me but he did and now I feel I owe him so much. **

**What he said was so honest and upfront. Not the beat around the bush type of bullshit most people try to feed you when they know you are upset. No he gave me none of that at all. **

A low whistle snapped me out of my daze and I turned to Seth. His attention was focused on the once bright blue sky now turning a dark shade of grey.

"What?" I asked cynically. I couldn't grasp what it was that had his undivided attention.

"It's a good thing you will be staying at Charlie's tonight. There is once heck of a storm blowing in. Looks like it will be a white Thanksgiving this year."

"Well the news didn't say anything about any snow storms so I'd have to say you're wrong on this one."

That had become a little game of ours, he would predict an on coming storm or rain of sorts and I would call him bluff based on the local weather station. Needless to say, he won 9 out of 10 times.

When I questioned his uncanny ability he brushed it off as nothing but I was beginning to think that maybe he was in the wrong line of work.

**We made a quick stop at the grocery store before going to Charlie's. There were a few seasonings and items I would need for dinner that I knew he wouldn't have thought of picking up.**

**Seth followed me as I glided down one aisle in into the next, tossing the items into my buggy as I went.**

**Seth didn't ask, he knew I wanted out of the store before I was recognized and forced into a conversation with any one. He also knew who it was I didn't want to run into. **

**Charlie was still at work and Sue was fast asleep when we arrived. I decided it was best to get started on tonight's dinner and begin tomorrows before the pregnancy fatigue hit me.**

**Seth insisted we had to have chicken fajitas and my newly awaken cravings agreed whole heartedly. Once the filling was mixed and they were wrapped, I placed them in a huge saucepan and allowed the Mexican seasoning, peppers and onions to work their magic.**

Next I moved quickly to preheat the oven, gather the seasoning and gave turkey quick dry rub while Seth cut the onions and celery for the stuffing.

**After we finished stuffing and seasoning the turkey Seth slid it into the oven and grabbed the ingredients for the pies. **

"**You know Bella, there is a such a thing a canned pumpkin."**

"**Yeah what's your point?"**

"**My point is all you would have to do is walk in and purchase the said product, open with a can opener and walla….' he looked at me thoughtfully and paused for a moment "You don't have to go through all this trouble for a damn pie." **

"**I want to though. Homemade is so much better than canned." I nodded to the small pie pumpkin sitting down in front of me.**

"**While I am sure that may be true, I just don't want you over exerting yourself. It isn't good for the baby." He spoke sincerely and from the heart.**

"**I know and I appreciate all your concern but you heard the doctor the baby is just fine."**

"**Yeah well lets keep it that way." **

**We giggled and talked about everything and nothing the rest of the night.**

**Much to my chagrin I handed over the twenty I bet once Charlie walked in covered in a fresh dusting of snow. **

**We were too caught up with the pies and talking to even notice the inches of ashen snow that were on the ground and the downy flakes still falling at rapid speed.**

**After dinner and four pumpkin, three pecan and six homemade apple pies later the two of us were passed out in the middle of the living room.**

**Needless to say Thanksgiving morning did not go all to well. I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing in the early hours of the morning.**

**Charlie answered and I could hear him talking as I walked toward the bathroom. I didn't pay much attention to what was said all I was concern with how I am beginning to believe that my bladder is now the size of a pea.**

**As I walked out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen I found Charlie hadn't moved from his spot by the phone.**

"**That was Billy…..seems his daughter Rachel was in charge of dinner today and as it turns out she burnt the turkey." His face twisted as he tried to hold back a grin.**

**I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but wonder how someone managed to burn a turkey at 9 am anyway.**

"**Anyway…dinner has been rearranged…..we will be packing up ours and taking it to the Blacks…" Charlie spoke slowly "Before you can protest **_**he**_** will not be there so what do you say?" He looked hopeful but worried as well as if I would say no.**

**I wondered why he made a point to let me know **_**he**_** wouldn't be there. He didn't know anything about Jake and my relationship or the act the baby was his. **

**At least not that I know of. I was under the impression he still thought we hated each other.**

**I guess that isn't too far from the truth.**

"**That's fine, it sounds…nice." I nodded and tried to convince myself it would be. It would be great to see Billy again, I couldn't deny that.**

**So now here I a few hours later, sitting at the Blacks' dining room table secretly wishing I could disappear into thin air.**

**Billy, Charlie, Seth, Leah, Rachel, the man I now know to be Paul, and ultimately Jake bowed their head as Sue said grace.**

**I tried not to notice the look in Jake's eyes as I walked in. Or the fact that he hasn't looked at me since. **

**This was not how it was supposed to be. The entire dinner passed and Jake did not once look at me. I tried not to think too much of it, to not allow it to upset me too much.**

**While everyone else was busy devouring the pies Seth and I made my lower stomach cramped so tightly I let out a small gasp as I was overcome with pain. **

**A gasp that I was almost certain that no one heard but much to my surprise Leah, Paul, Seth and even Jake were staring at me as if I lost my mind.**

"**You alright?" Seth leaned down and whispered into my ear and as the cramping eased up I nodded and unclenched my teeth. His eyes full of concern. Funny thing was I could have swore Jake's were as well.**

"**This pie is by far the best I have ever tasted Bella." Billy shoved another forkful into his mouth.**

"**Thank you Billy, but I can't take all the credit, Seth helped too." I forced a smile.**

"**Well it's delicious." He directed his comment toward Seth and then his attention was then focused on my father. "We should have her make a few of these babies to take with us on our annual summer fishing trip in May." he chuckled.**

**With everything going on I forgot all about their trip. I usually bake some cookies and pastries and send sandwiches with the. By that time my baby should be here and we would be in the next chapter of our lives together.**

**Being so caught up in my own little fantasy of my bundle of joy, I hadn't thought about how my father would handle his statement or answer it.**

**After a chug of beer to wash down the pumpkin pie he was eating my father shook his head and laughed.**

"**I don't know about that Billy, Bella is going to be pretty busy once her own baby arrives. Don't think she'd have the time for us old men." As soon as the words left his mouth you could see the repentance and guilt. **

**My father looked at me apologetically as the entire room grew eerily silent. Billy's face paled and Jake didn't respond. He kept his focus on his plate and tensed his jaw.**

"**Wow…Bella..that is great news." Rachel was the first to speak breaking the silence. "Right Paul?"**

**Paul wore a smile I couldn't understand and nodded in agreement. "It certainly is a nice change of events." He was quite smug actually.**

**I blinked back the tears that were threatening to break free. Sue watched closely from the other end of the table as her attention would drift from me then Jake and back to me.**

"**How far along are you?" Rachel asked as she leaned back into Paul's arm and cuddled into his side.**

"**Um…..well…I…." I couldn't seem to get it out and was relieved when I heard Sue's voice.**

"**She just started her second trimester ….so 13 or 14 weeks right Bella?" She smiled her warm motherly smile that I couldn't help but return and feel relief in the same moment.**

**She always knew how to make me feel at ease and this was no different then any other time.**

**I noticed how Jake's head shot up and gawked in my direction. He was intently focused on something which I can only imagine as adding up the time since we were intimately together. He was finally putting the pieces together and realizing this was in fact his baby.**

"**Wow you can't even tell your pregnant, you are not showing at all.." **

"**Actually I am but it just isn't enough to where people notice." Stupid me. I should've kept my mouth shut because now she and Leah were requesting I stand and show everyone my tiny baby bump.**

**Now I was really regretting not wearing the dress that Sue insisted on. Then I would have a reasonable excuse as to why I couldn't expose my belly.**

**Reluctantly, and with Seth at my side, I did just that. The girls awed while Paul didn't stop grinning and Jake stared absently at my bump.**

**After a few more simple questions about the baby Billy changed the subject. I believe he could sense my reluctance of talking about it and he tried to ease the tension for me. When I smiled in his direction he simply nodded.**

**Instead of discussing my personal life Leah was now explaining why she felt Thanksgiving was in fact a fucked up holiday.**

"**It's a bullshit holiday, is all I am saying. Yes I am thankful for everything in my life, but you don't see any pale faces asking Bambi if he enjoys hunting season now do you?" **She exclaimed as Sue tried to hush her unsuccessfully.

Dinner passed much to slowly for my liking.

**All the men now gathered in the living room around the big screen TV watching a football game. You would even hear them cheering every once in a while.**

**Rachel and I cleaned up the kitchen and put away all the leftover food which was hardly any at all, while Leah help Sue to the bathroom. While she was good at getting around in her cast now, stairs still presented a problem from time to time.**

"**You know despite what happens between you two, you still have family here." Rachel dried the last of the dishes while I put them way.**

"**What do you mean?" I was honestly confused.**

"**You and the baby will always be welcome here. You are carrying my niece or nephew aren't you?" Her smile was beautiful, it reminded me so much of Jake's.**

**Her statement caught me off guard, I didn't think anyone outside of my tiny circle of people knew. Well you know what they say about plans? It's true.**

"**How..?" My confusion rather apparent. **

"**How do I know?' She asked and let out a low laugh. "Let's just say there aren't many secrets in my pack of friends." **

**Great so they all knew? Was that in fact why Paul was so smug at dinner?**

"**I know my brother Bella, he has said and done some pretty awful, inexcusable things but I do know he still loves you. What can I say, he comes from a long line of stubborn idiots." She giggled again and hugged me. Reluctantly I let her. **

**She was sincere and sweet. All she wanted was to be part of the baby's life and I couldn't deny her that. She was also the only one that went out of her way on more then one occasion to try to make me feel comfortable.**

**Once in the kitchen all alone I found myself desperately needing air.**

**The cramping began again, off and on to the point I didn't think I could handle being in this place much longer.**

**I was beginning to think that it wasn't just simple stretching of the uterus but who was I to question a doctors word? This was my first pregnancy and I didn't know much about uterus's or cervix and they went through years of med school.**

**Without anyone knowing I grabbed my coat from the hook and made my way outside into the newly glistening snow. **

**The snow made it quite beautiful actually. The entire beach was a shimmering blanket of white powder.**

**The wind blew gently but it was so cold that it felt harsh against my face. I continued on walking until I reached the spot I was looking for. **

**I wasn't sure I would be able to find it especially in these conditions, but none the less I did. The tears filled my eyes and I could no longer hold but the aching inside me. **

**Not able to stay in that place any longer, the very place my baby was conceived, I walked over to the edge of the water. Bending down I ran my finger tips wintry water. **

**Despite the cold and freezing temperature the water seemed rather calm. Only a few small waves rippled through.**

**The once warm waters were now what bitter cold as thin sheets of ice were beginning to form at the top and gathering snow atop the ice.**

**As another cramp ripped through my stomach, this time it was more severe then the last.**

**I tried as hard as I could to compose myself enough to stand but was unsuccessful. The pain shot down through my entire lower body causing me to crash onto my knees.**

**My vision was soon blurry and much to my surprise I was no longer in pain. However not only was I pain free, I could no longer feel anything at all.**

**~*~**

As I sat on in my old bedroom I couldn't help but replay the last few months in my head.

Spending the time with Bella was both a blessing and a curse.

I, well everyone in the pack, knew that Bella was in fact my imprint for few years now. Ever since she came back for Arizona to live with Charlie I knew she was my soul mate.

At that time, my father and I went to visit Charlie like we did every week. This time it was different, she was there. From the moment I met her there was no other girl in the world. No other girl ever caught my eye.

She was the only one I saw, despite how much I tried to resist it there wasn't anything I could do.

I was against imprinting from the very beginning. From the first time I phased I thought for sure that it would never happen to me. Two year past and still it didn't happen, then we go over for Monday night football and BAM!

The rest of the pack found it amusing how I tried to fight the inevitable bond. Sam warned me that within time I would feel actual physical pain because of it.

I didn't believe him until one night in particular I longed for her so much the I felt as it my body had been hit by a bus and then caught on fire.

Since that day I got better at handling certain emotions and feeling. Telling myself I would be a friend and somehow by the grace of all that is mighty I made it another three years without her as my partner.

We would still go over to her house every week and each time I was there I was grateful for how things were. She was what I thought then to be snotty and stuck up. I know see she wasn't rather all she was rather shy and timid. Afraid to let anyone in, too afraid to be hurt once again.

Then out of no where Edward Cullen came into the picture. I knew from the very beginning there would be trouble. I couldn't understand what a bloodsucker would want with a human as a girlfriend for unless it was to harm them. The pack was on high alert from then on.

I would do extra patrols around her house and try to ease the ache that I felt all over. Needless to say I was pretty useless and miserable.

I got a job with Charlie, another way of being close to her and much to my benefit it worked out in my favor.

Once she had enough of Cullen's mysterious behavior and told him it was over he became obsessive and Charlie became concerned. That is when he asked me for my help and I more then willing obliged.

She was very unhappy with my presence but I could feel her changing, I knew she was beginning to feel the pull of the imprint. I also believe it was more though. More than just the imprint pulling us together. Maybe fate….destiny? I was once told your destiny could be your doom. Could it?

Despite all that has happened I knew one thing was for sure…I loved Bella. I always have and was a fool for fighting it. I guess it is silly to think it is just the imprint when I know I had feelings for her before when we were both a lot younger. Before she moved away with her mother.

I missed her. After I felt her touch I longed for it. The aching and burning got worse. It felt as if I couldn't go a minute without seeing her, to touch her. Somehow though I managed to get through it.

Though it was much harder this time. It was not like before, before all the time with her. Before we were together on the beach.

I thought staying away would be the best thing for her. She had so much supernatural in her life and she didn't even know it. I was also worried that she would not be able to accept me being a wolf and bringing even more craziness into her life.

It hurt me to see her in pain after the attack with Edward. I blamed myself for her being harmed, if I hadn't been so foolish and selfish I would have been able to prevent it from ever happening.

I didn't though. She got hurt and bitten and nearly survived.

Once I saw her at the hospital when our fathers were injured it occurred to me that I was being selfish still, yet I continued to stay away. Continued to think only of myself and how giving into the imprint would effect my life.

I never stopped to think about how it would or would prove to have already changed Bella's life.

A baby. She was pregnant with my child. It is a wonder that Charlie allowed me to live this long.

Seth seemed to know about it, of course he had. All the time he been spending with her, his refusing to phase because…well he never really gave a reason other then the pack was big enough with out him and we didn't need him. He was right but that isn't the point.

The point is that I left the woman that I love, the one I couldn't imagine my life without, to deal with such a thing on her own.. Why didn't she tell me? Not that I really gave her much of a choice or a chance.

When I could no longer sit here and face the fact that I was incredulously selfish and pathetic, I rushed out my room to find Bella. I had to talk to her. I had to try to apologize.

I searched the house room by room. Everyone had been gathered in the living room talking about who knows what, everyone but Bella and Seth,

Maybe they left already. Maybe I lost any chance I had.

I walked into the kitchen for a drink and ran right into Seth. So he hadn't left and surely wouldn't have left Bella drive in this weather.

"Where is she?" He asked accusingly as I received a look that would kill if possible.

"What do you mean? I was going to ask you the same thing." Fear and panic registered on his face which I could only believe mirrored my own.

As I had just done he searched the house, now causing panic to fill the places she didn't.

"She was still in the kitchen when I came in here." Rachel's voice trembled.

"Damn her coat is missing, Jake I think she is outside!" Seth shouted before busting out the door. I quickly followed.

I could smell her everywhere along the path along the beach it wasn't long until I realized where she went. It was a place I spent a lot of time at recently. Only it has a different meaning to her now.

Once we both were there and saw that she wasn't the panic grew to something much deeper.

That was when I spotted her, when I noticed the lifeless object that floated within the waters bitter clutches.

Seth noticed what I was staring at as well but before he registered what to do I was already in the water.

In the distance I heard the other pack members, they immerged from the house to help with the search. I could hear Rachel crying and Sue trying to comfort her. I knew that my father was aware and sent Leah to get the others. I also could hear Charlie at shore side and Seth and Paul trying to keep him from descending into the water as well. Trying to assure him that I would reach her.

Once I had her in my arms I knew at that moment that she wasn't breathing. I held her tightly as I made it back to shore. Her face was reddened from the cold and wind but her lips were purple her hands were as well.

Quickly I laid her onto the ground and began to admister CPR, knowing that my body temperature would help with the cold. Charlie continued to struggle before he announced he was getting the car and we were taking her to the hospital.

As he headed back for the car I continued my attempts to get her to breath again but failed. In that moment I made a rather rash decision as I picked her up and started running toward what I knew as the hospital. This was something more than what Sue could fix.

I didn't stop to think about how I would explain running 30 + miles in this weather while carrying her. All I knew was I could go much fast then any car and I had to do what I could.

My love, my life, my imprint wasn't breathing and I knew the likely hood of her or my baby surving were not in our favor.

I ran as fast as I could, faster then I ever ran before. All the while whispering to her how much I loved her and that I was sorry. I begged for her to hang on, to not give up knowing that I was even more selfish than I thought. Because I knew that if she didn't make it I wouldn't be able to go on with out her.

I just ran and hope and prayed that I wasn't too late. That by some miracle she would be ok even as I felt her body go limp in my arms I just held on tighter and ran a little faster.

~*~

_I could hear people talking and machines beeping. I could see bright lights and blurry shapes. Yet I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't feel my legs, my hands, or even myself. I didn't feel anything at all._

_As much as I tried to open my eyes I couldn't. I still felt as I was floating, slowly trying to find my way back to my body, back to those who loved me. I was no longer as cold but numb. I would rather be cold then feel nothing at all as I do now._

_I began to slip into a dream like state. In this dream I was trapped in the forest and couldn't find my baby. No matter how much I searched, high and low, left and right I couldn't find her. _

_As I am running in what seemed to be circles I end up back into the middle of the forest. Much to my surprise right in front of my eyes sat a tiny baby carriage. A beautiful wooden white cradle with lacey pink bedding._

_Slowly I manage to push myself further, I pause as I reach the carriage and look inside. I pull the quilted lace back to see that the cradle is empty and there is no baby. I began to scream, wanting to know where my she was._

_That was when I thought I woke up and all hell broke lose. _

_~*~_

Once inside the hospital doors they took her from me. I wasn't allowed to go with her, not allowed to make sure she was ok. I was forced to take a seat in the waiting room and wait for the other to get here. Forced to wait to hear Bella's fate.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to arrive, twenty, thirty minutes tops.

Charlie's and Sue's eyes were rimmed with red and Rachel was still crying. Hell it even looked as if Leah were too. Seth was a mess, he paced back and forth and muttered things to himself. My father sat next to me and never left.

A hour passed and not a word, Sue got up to see if she could find anything out faster. When she walked into the back where they had taken her Seth came over to me.

"Look Jake I'm sorry, really I am I should have told you when I first found out, but I didn't think it would help matters much." He continued to ramble on with his apology and I tried to reassure him that all was forgotten. I couldn't help but wonder how things would be different if I had know sooner. Bella and I would probably be together right now and not in the situation we are in.

I know at of all people that _what-might-have-beens_ don't mean a thing. There is no use in even thinking about them.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Sue along with the doctor that took Bella from me and what Seth claimed to be the baby doctor walked up to us.

Sue's eyes were full of tears as she walked to stand by Charlie's side. Whatever this was couldn't be good.

"I'm Dr. Shaferen, I am the attending doctor here and the one that first treated Ms. Swan, and this is Dr. Balu her OB-GYN. Is the baby's father present?" The doctors looked around and most of the pack either looked at me or the ground.

"No, I'm sorry the father is dece-" Charlie began, no wonder I was still alive he thought Edward was the father. The thought made my stomach churn but I forced myself to speak up.

"Yes, I am the baby's father." I announced. Even while the doctors were talking to me I could feel Charlie's anger and his hateful stare.

"Well I am sorry but we did all we could. It seems that there was some damage done to the placenta, something that could be fixed in other circumstances. The fetus was too little, her lungs not fully developed and wouldn't have been able to make it on her own, but we had no choice. She would have died sooner and the mother would have as well had we not removed her from the womb. Your daughter lived only a few minutes."

My heart broke into a million pieces. A daughter, I had a little baby girl. One that I would never be able to know, never be able to teach how to throw a punch or walk down the aisle at her wedding. I would have none of that at all.

I could hear sobs in the background but wasn't sure as to who they belonged to.

"What about Bella? Is she alright?" Charlie choked. I felt the hot tears fall down my face as I looked up at the doctors. Waiting to hear the fate of the rest of my heart.

"Ms. Swan's condition is critical, she will be transferred to ICU shortly. It is estimated that she was in the water for quite some time. The intense cold temperatures of the water caused her heart to nearly shut down altogether. Upon arrival she wasn't conscience or breathing. Technically she wasn't even alive. After hard work of our staff her vitals became stable. It is truly a miracle that she is even alive right now. Everything I have learned in med school tells me that by all terms and reasoning she should be dead. She is fighter that is for sure." The one doctor stopped and the other began.

"She does have multiple staples from when we had to deliver the fetus. Her fertility in the future shouldn't have been affected by all this but as of now she hasn't come to long enough to be fully aware of the situation. She has had only a few moments of consciousness. What I am trying to say is that when she wakes up you will have to tell her that the baby hadn't survived. I do suggest counseling not only for her but you as well." They both looked at me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "And of course with the fetus being 14 weeks you will have to arrange a funeral for her. The hospital will help in any way it can. We do expect Ms. Swan to sleep the next few hours but the next 24 hours are extremely critical."

"Can I see her?" My voice didn't sound as strong as I tried to make it.

"Well yes, you can see her shortly, right after they move her to the ICU."

"No I meant my daughter, can I see her now?" I almost whispered. They doctors looked at me with sympathy.

"Of course, if you would you can follow us we will take you to her."

Without a second glance back at the rest of the crowd I stood and followed the doctors. Everything felt so mechanical. How could someone I didn't know existed mean so much to me that it felt as if my heart was ripped out at this very moment?

They lead me to a dark room where all the furniture and equipment was steel. On a tiny slab of metal with an even tinier white sheet across it laid my daughter.

The doctors left me alone as I stared at her lifeless body from across the room. The tears flowed even faster now as I slowly made my way to her.

How could I have let this happen? How was I going to tell Bella that our baby was dead?

I wiped the tears from my eyes once more as I pulled the sheet back to reveal my beautiful baby girl. Even now she was perfect. She was beautiful and it hurt immensely knowing she would never be able to live a full life.

Her tiny head was already partial covered with black silky hair. I reached out to hold her, her body so tiny it barely fit inside the palm of my hand. I wrapped her into the white sheet and held her as I sobbed. I don't know how long I was in the room with my daughter, I held her and mourned the lose until the doctor came back in to tell me I had to go."

~*~

_I was no longer cold or numb. Never had I thought I would miss the numbness but as the pain began to settle in I prayed for relief._

_My head was pounding, it felt as if I was hit with a hammer….repeatedly. My entire body ached and my lower stomach felt as it were on fire. _

_I still couldn't move. Still couldn't will myself awake. But somehow I knew that something was terribly wrong._

_Whatever it was wouldn't be fixed with me simply just waking up and honestly I really didn't want to._

_~*~_

If it were up to me I wouldn't have left my daughter. I would have stayed there as long as I could.

As I made my way back into the waiting room I walked rather slowly. I couldn't find the energy to move any faster.

"So it was your baby? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you do something instead of letting my little girl take care of everything on her own?" Charlie was angry and right in my face.

"I didn't know until tonight and I honestly thought you knew." my voice was shattered and mirrored what I felt in my heart at this very moment.

"Hell no I didn't know. I thought it was Edward's. I never assumed….I didn't…how am I going to tell my little girl that hers didn't make it?" He was about to break down as Sue tried to comfort him.

"I will, don't worry about telling her Charlie, that is the least I can do." I whispered as I sat back down.

Patiently I would wait until I was allowed to see Bella. When she woke up I would be there to comfort her an tell her the saddening news.

At this point in time I didn't know how I was going to do that. How would I shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces? Pain is inevitable as is death but to happen at such a young age shouldn't be possible.

My little girl didn't do anything to anyone, and yet here she is paying the ultimate price. The doctor did say that if they hadn't have delivered her when they did not only would it have been her life that was lost but Bella's as well.

I wasn't sure where the road would lead for either one of us at the moment. Bella was still in very bad shape and may not make it through the night.

All I knew at this point in time, were that my days of selfishness were gone. From this moment out I vowed to be there for Bella in any way I could. A friend, lover, bodyguard, punching bag, whatever she needed I would be there. Never again will I leave her side.

The only questioned that remained was will she have me? Would she possibly be able to forgive me for everything and let me back into her heart?

~*~

_**Ok guys so what do you think? Trust me it will get better eventually. There are only a few more chapters left to this story Please review and let me know what you think….**_

_~*~_


	16. Chapter 18

Do to the overwhelming response from all my readers, I have decided to give FF one more try. I understand most dont like switching from site to site.

However, my updates will be faster on Jacob Black N Pack and I will not add any new stories to FF like I planned to. The other author and I came to an agreement and she is no longer accusing me of anything and is expected to make an announcement later today.

I have contacted the people running the Dilf Contest and have let it up to them whether or not to keep my story. I hate the mess and the fighting so we will see what comes form that. When I know more I will announce it.

Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. Ashley


	17. Chapter 17

_For any of you that do not know, I have rewriteen The Bodyguard. It is posted under my account as The Bodyguard REWRITE and I will be posting the remainder of this story there._

_For anyone that may be interested, I am looking for a beta and for someone who is willing to make a banner for this story. If you are interested in either one please pm me. _

_The only other site you will find any of my stories at is Easy as Breathing (easyasbreathing(at)ning(dot)com. It is an all Jacob and Bella site and is run by some fantastic people. I highly recommend you check out the site and post any J/B stories you may have there._


End file.
